My One, My Only
by Pepper24
Summary: What happens when a young woman, running from her past and working as a stripper, meets Mr. Wrestlemania? Nothing short of drama, love, the hard truth, and maybe acceptance HBK/OC. Please R&R.
1. Life As I Know It

**A/N: **Hello, all. This is my very first fan fiction story. I do appreciate any reviews, even if it's constructive criticism. I have a feeling this will be a long fan fiction and I know I will have a lot of fun with it and I hope everyone enjoys reading it.

This is primarily a Shawn Michaels/OC story with some other wrestlers making appearances.

I will probably update once a week, maybe twice a week. I'm in graduate school so it may take me a few days to write a chapter, review it, and post it with everything else going on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HBK, Triple H, or any of the WWE officials or wrestlers in this story. I only own my characters.

Now on with the show….

**CHAPTER 1: Life As I Know It**

Life blows.

I walked into my place, didn't even put my keys on the counter, when my cell decided to blast off. It was Tina.

"Hey girl. Bobby says to get your ass back down here, pronto"

"What the fuck, Tina? I just walked into my apartment, after working a double shift."

"Bobby says he don't give a fuck how long you worked. He says he gots some big job and he wants you n me on it….tonight.

I sighed. Then I laughed. Or maybe I cried. I couldn't tell.

"What time does that dick want me back?" I asked.

"Like, now."

Click.

I didn't even drop my bag. I sighed (and this time I really did cry), turned around, and headed back out my door. My destination? The Kittens Gentleman Club.

Where I worked.

As a stripper.

Or a piece of ass.

****

20 minutes later I dragged my sorry ass back into The Kittens Gentleman Club. I've been working here for the past two years and in those two years, I became a favorite among the men that populate the club.

I really didn't want to be here, especially since I had lived the past two days of my life in this shithole, dancing for men in their eighties and nineties (Wednesday is elders night) and getting the cheapest tips of the week (the old geezers think they're high rollin' when they tip you a buck per dance).

I found the dick, Bobby, a.k.a. my boss, and Tina in the back room.

"Here's the situation: two guys are sittin' in a high roller suite in Le Hotel de Paris in New Orleans. These men are here on business and are lookin' to have a good time before they leave in three days. They specifically asked for two girls with big tits, a great ass, who don't mind doin' some kinky sex stuff."

"These guys are famous WWE wrestlers so use a little discretion. I promised the guy who called that not one of my entertainers will blab about who they spent the evening with. Treat it like any other job with rich assholes. They're in the Penthouse at the top floor. You get paid at the end of the evening. Now go."

Tina grabbed her bag and made her way to the car. I ran to my locker, grabbed a negligee, and as I ran out the back door, I heard Bobby yell "And make sure you're not seen!"


	2. The Penthouse Suite

**A/N: **Triple H makes an appearance. And someone else does too…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone from the WWE

**CHAPTER 2: The Penthouse Suite**

We arrived at the hotel 15 minutes later. Tina drove around to the back of the hotel and parked next to a closed tourist shop. 5 minutes later, we were standing in front of the Penthouse suite. Tina politely knocked.

A man about 6'5 opened the door. This son of a bitch was built. And he was hard.

_Everywhere_

His hair was long and blonde and he had blue eyes to match. Muscles bulged everywhere and the only thing he had on was a white towel, lazily tied around his waist. One move and goodbye towel and goodbye Tina. She loved huge men with even bigger erections. I knew which guy she was taking tonight.

"Why, hello there." He said in his bedroom voice. His eyes were deep blue oceans.

"My name is Hunter and I am very glad to meet you two beautiful ladies. Come in."

Tina and I walked into the Penthouse and I immediately gasped. I could not believe people lived like this. Now, don't get me wrong, I have danced and fucked in some very nice hotels and houses. I even gave a blow job in a Ferrari once, but I had never worked in a place like this before.

I looked over at Tina who was mesmerized. Not by the suite but by Hunter. He was holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes with his 100 watt grin. God, I hope she could walk in the morning.

Hunter then came over to me.

"And who do we have here?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it slowly, looking into my eyes and waiting for a reaction.

I didn't give one

"Paradise"

"Very sexy." He purred. "Is that a stage name or a real name?"

"Real name."

He straightened up, probably because of the defiant look on my face. I knew I had to watch myself if I wanted to get paid tonight. Or better yet, keep my job. I'm just not in the mood for assholes with erections tonight after dealing with cheap geezers for two shifts straight.

"Tina, baby doll, you with me. And you," he said looking into my defiant eyes, you are in the other bedroom, across the hall."

He picked Tina up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked into the nearest bedroom. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked. I heard Tina giggle.

I sighed, wishing I was in my bed.

I crossed the massive living room (I think it was a living room) and knocked softly on the door. No answer. Hopefully whoever I had to fuck was passed out and I could pretend we fucked and tell him he was the best lover I have ever had. I've done it before and was nicely compensated.

I opened the door slowly and walked into the dimly lit room. There was a king size bed with the covers rolled back. I examined the closet which held three large suitcases that were open. Crap was scattered everywhere.

I checked out the bathroom and I was in love. A huge walk in shower with lights and two huge shower heads that propelled enough water to hit every crack and crevice in your body without moving. The toilet was gold (I'm serious), the bathroom mirror was the length of the entire wall with bright lights above it, and the best feature of all, was a bathtub that could have been a swimming pool.

I never wanted to leave this bathroom. Like ever.

I put my bag on the counter and changed into my negligee. It was white and _very _sheer. My boobs were high and round in this one. My nipples were poking out, hard and alert. Not because I was aroused or anything (ok, maybe I did have tiny orgasm during the bathroom inspection) but it was freezing in this room.

I passed on panties, hoping to make this job a quick and easy one. I let my brown hair fall and it rested on my shoulders. I dropped my bag on the floor and pushed it under the counter.

I stepped back, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty damn good for working two straight shifts on 4 hours of sleep.

Then I jumped.

"My, my, don't we look like the virgin on her wedding night."

**A/N: **First two chapters are up…please review? And who is that mystery guy? Hmmm….


	3. Interruptions

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE

**CHAPTER 4: Interruptions**

I spun around, my back arched against the sink.

"You look delicious". He licked his lips.

He was standing in the doorway, his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing black dress pants, a black shirt that outlined each muscle on his body, and black business shoes.

My heart was in my throat.

He walked into the bathroom.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Um, Para-Paradise" I said weakly.

"It's lovely to meet you." He bent down and kissed my hand, all the while never taking his eyes off me.

I was weak in the knees

"Let's go in the bedroom shall we?"

He grabbed my hand and began to pull me into the other room. It wasn't until then that I realized I had legs. If it wasn't for him pulling me, I wouldn't have known how to use them.

When we entered the bedroom, I could faintly hear Tina's squeals of delight coming from the bedroom across the hall. I wondered who the real call girl was in that room.

We stopped in the middle of the room. My back was to the wall.

He grabbed both my hands and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They were blue and I felt I was staring into the calm sea on a summer day.

Then he started rubbing my arms up and down, sensually. He was looking at my body, taking it all in. My nipples were nearly bursting out of my negligee and there was an intense fire in my vagina.

He leaned in for a kiss…I closed my eyes…

BAM!

He threw me against the wall¸ his torso pressing firmly to my body. His eyes were no longer calm seas but wild, intense, blue flames. He ripped my negligee in two and threw it to the wayside.

"You're gonna pay for tha-" was all I could get out before his lips crashed onto mine.

I could feel his erection pressing hard against my vagina. He kissed me passionately, desperately searching for something.

He held both my hands above my head. As strong as he was, I was able to wriggle one free and put it in his pants. I stroked him softly, tenderly, and that only made him wilder.

"You are so fucking wet" he moaned.

KNOCK.

"Ignore it." He said.

I slid my hand out of his pants and began to undo them. I wanted his penis out and inside _me_.

He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. I stared back into his and, slowly and sensually, removed his belt.

I fell to my knees and slowly began to lower his pants. He stood back, waiting and watching, for what I was going to do next.

As I lowered his pants off of his penis, the door flew wide open.

"Shawn! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Fuck." Shawn whispered and pulled up his pants.

"Sunny, what the fuck are you doing here?" Shawn yelled, tucking himself back in.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend, who happens to be YOU."

"How many times I have to you, WE ARE NOT A FUCKING ITEM!"

Both of them stood there, screaming and wailing their arms at one another, all the while I'm kneeling on the floor, stark naked, my hands in the air, my mouth open, waiting to give a blow job I really wanted.

I realized that my job here was done. There was no way he'd want a blow job, much less fuck me, with his girlfriend/not girlfriend standing here, screaming at him and calling me some lowdown whore.

I started crawling across the floor, quietly as I could, when two more people were thrown into the mix.

"Fuck, it's Sunny."

Hunter was standing there, nude, in all his glory. He was coming off a big erection from what I could see by the bed. This chick "Sunny" sure knew how to kill an erection.

Tina stood in the doorway, naked as a jaybird, gaping at the display. I signaled her to get her clothes. There was no way I was staying here during a relationship fray.

I made it to the bathroom, grabbed my bag, threw on my ripped negligee, and ran into the bedroom when the dick killer turned her fury on me.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" she screamed. She tackled me and we rolled across the bed onto the floor. Tina came running into the room and jumped on Sunny, pulling her hair and hitting her boobs.

Shawn pulled Tina off of Sunny and threw her across the room. Hunter grabbed Sunny and put her in a headlock. I got off the floor and hightailed it outta there.

Tina came running after me and we made it to the car in 2 minutes. We shoved ourselves into it and took off.

"Who the fuck was _that_?" Tina said, after 10 blocks.

"No clue, babe." I said.

So much for the job.


	4. RAW!

**A/N: **I want to thank the two readers who put me on their alert list. You guys are awesome. Definitely more Shawn-Paradise interaction in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anyone from the WWE

**CHAPTER 4: RAW!**

_**3 days later…**_

It was Saturday night and I was bustin' balls out on the pole. Le Hotel de Paris was a forgotten job, a distant memory. I was in the back, reapplying makeup for another dance when Celeste came up to me, waving two tickets in my face.

"How about you comin' to a wrestling gig with me Monday night? Hot n sweaty men beatin' the shit of each other with little Speedo's on, huh?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome. Meet me at the arena for 5p.m. sharp. See ya Monday!" Celeste yelled as she ran to her locker.

_**2 days later…**_

Monday at 5:30 had come awfully quick but here I was, standing in line with Celeste, waiting to see some sexy male bitches get it on as Celeste put it.

30 minutes later, Celeste n I were sitting ring side. I didn't know much about the WWE. I had never watched RAW in my life but I figured it couldn't have been cheap to get ringside seats. I only wondered who Celeste fucked and how hard she fucked to get these tickets.

The show started about an hour later and I have to admit, it was pretty interesting. The two announcers at the table were beefing up the crowd for the 'main event'. I had no idea what the main event was but I sort of wanted to find out.

Around 9:45p.m. I heard the words "ARE YOU READY?"

I stood up and leaned over the railing to see who was coming.

I saw two guys at the entrance both wearing green shirts and holding green glow sticks.

As they made their way down the ramp, I realized one of them was Hunter.

I almost shit myself.

Then I started laughing hysterically because it looked like he was wearing a huge, black pampers diaper.

Go figure.

Hunter and his partner started their match against Evan Bourne and Big Show. Bourne was a cute little guy. Big Show looked like he clear out a Popeye's.

Hunter was in the ring with Big Show when he tagged his partner in. I could only see the back of his head. He had long blonde hair and wore chaps.

Just then Big Show threw the blonde guy over the ropes right in front of Celeste and I. We both screamed. The blonde guy got to his feet, facing me.

Disbelief was etched into Shawn's face.

I stared back at him, my jaw on the floor.

He pointed at me, yelling something like "I know you!" when Evan Bourne came flying at him from the top rope.

I heard one of the announcers say "Look JR, Michaels got himself a girlfriend!"

The match continued for 30 minutes. During those 30 minutes, I could see Shawn give me a look from across the ring when he wasn't tagged in.

Hunter and Shawn won the match and the ref held up their hands in victory. Then Shawn told Hunter something and Hunter looked straight at me.

Celeste tugged on my jeans, signaling me to leave.

I didn't look back.

Just as Celeste and I walked out of the arena, a man came running up to us.

"Excuse me, miss?" He grabbed my arm to stop me. No one had ever called me miss. Ever.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Can you please come to the back of the arena?"

"Why?"

"I was told to bring you to the back of the arena. That's all."

"Well, unless Jeremy Shockey is there waiting for me, I ain't goin."

I turned on my heel and began to walk away. The man grabbed my arm again.

"I'm sorry miss, but I've been given strict orders not to let you leave the arena. I have also been instructed to use force if necessary.

I looked at the man and sighed. Whoever or whatever wanted me out back by the arena wasn't going down without a fight.

"Alright, I'll go back with you but only if my friend here comes with me. I'm also packing a 4'' blade so don't fuck me over or you'll lose an appendage, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

We made our way through the crowd. Halfway there the guy led us to the back of the arena.

The man slipped in through a back door inside the arena. Celeste and I waited for what seem liked hours.

I became uneasy. It was dark, we were two women alone, dressed like strippers (well, we are strippers) and the situation screamed "FUCK ME THEN KILL ME"

I looked at Celeste and said "Fuck it, let's go" when the back door opened.

Hunter and Shawn stepped out of the arena and were walking straight towards us.

I flipped out my 4'' blade anyway.

"Yes?" I said feigning innocence.

"Put your knife away."

"Why? I might need some protection."

"You don't need protection. Besides, she isn't here tonight."

I closed my blade but I stuck it in my front pocket just in case I needed it.

"Who's your friend?"

I didn't think Shawn was one for small talk but I played along anyway.

"Her name is Celeste and she's a friend from the clu-my job."

"Where's the other chick?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Are you workin' tonight?"

"Does it look like I'm workin' tonight? I'm standin' here, talkin' to your sorry ass."

I could see in the darkness Shawn's exasperation. He stood over me, hands on his hips.

Two feet away, Celeste was making eyes at Hunter who was ignoring her.

For the record, Celeste isn't a beauty. She'd do it in the mud with any man or farm animal.

"Well, _Shawn Michaels_, it was lovely meeting you _again_ but I have to run. Let's go Celeste."

I gestured towards Celeste who looked at me like I was crazy.

Shawn reached out and grabbed my wrist. Tight.

"Uh, what the fuck dude?"

"C'mon, let's go."

"Um, in case you didn't know, just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I sleep with every man I see or meet, got it?"

"Um, in your case, you wanted to fuck me pretty bad the other night until we were interrupted."

"Fuck off, asshole and for the record, it was _you_ who wanted to get fucked by _me_. I wasn't the one who ripped my negligee in half. "

"And I wasn't the one who had my hand so far down my pants playing with my dick. You wanted me so bad; you fell to your knees trying to find my dick to insert in your mouth. And for your information, I don't want to fuck you, at least not now. I have a limo waiting to take us back to my hotel room."

"Let me get this straight. You have a limo waiting to take you and me back to your hotel room but you don't want to fuck me. Correct?"

"Yes"

"Then what the hell do you want to do?"

"You'll see when we get there."

I felt confused.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?"

"Heavens, no. But I do promise to pay you this time."

He had me. I was sick of peanut butter and I needed to pay my light bill. I did work Friday and Saturday night at the club but I was still short of money. I usually made my money doing 'house calls' with guys like Shawn.

"What about Celeste?"

"She can ride with Hunter."

Hunter looked horrified.

"I mean, she can ride with Hunter and his limo driver can drop her off at her car."

Hunter still looked horrified. Celeste was licking her lips.

"See you Celeste. Hunter."

Celeste grabbed Hunter's arm and ran towards the waiting limos.

Shawn grabbed my hand and led me toward his limo.

As we settled in, I swear I saw Hunter's limo rocking just a bit. Hunter was banging on the windows begging for help.

Shawn pretended not to notice.

"Why aren't you helping him?" I asked.

Shawn laughed.

"Payback is a bitch" was all he said.


	5. Silence

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 5: Silence**

_SHAWN'S POV:_

After one look at Celeste, I knew Hunter would be mortified to be in close proximity with a hooker like that. I paid Tom (his driver) $ 200 to get lost in the parking lot. I'm sure Hunter will think twice before putting dog shit in my gym bag again.

I glanced at Paradise who was lost in her thoughts. She didn't seem to notice I was in the limo with her.

Hookers. I used to love them. Every night I had at least two sucking my cock. Drugs, alcohol, and sex. That was my life until spring 1998 when I left the WWE because of my back injury. It's funny, because once you fall from grace, no one calls and no chick wants to fuck you. The only thing waiting for me was my pill addiction.

Then, a year later, I met Rebecca. It didn't take long for us to get married and have a baby. On the outside, we were happy. But my addiction still haunted our lives.

I kicked the pill addiction about 8 years ago when Cameron was two. I became a born again Christian through my wife Rebecca. Then, 2 years later, Cheyenne was born. I was back in the WWE, the top guy once again. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

Then it all came crashing down again.

I tried to erase that rainy September night from my memory. But I couldn't. That night has haunted me every second of every day for the past 4 years.

When I saw Paradise last Wednesday, the memory left me.

Then Sunny reminded me.

For the past 4 years, Sunny has been in my life. She came back to the WWE in August 2006. We weren't close in the beginning, although God knows she wanted to be real _close_. Sure, she was an easy fuck back in the 90s. Hell, she fucked the whole locker room in the 90s. But I was married now with a family. She also happens to be the biggest pain in the ass in the WWE today. And she still fucks every guy in the locker room. Except me.

I fucked her the rest of 2006 after that September night. It was easier than going back on the pills. Anything to forget. Anything. But by January, I had enough of her bullshit. So I cut her loose. I did the same thing in the 90s. That dumb bitch still doesn't get it.

The limo stopped in front of _Le Bourbon des familles._ One of the best hotels in the city and no doubt Vince was sucking up big time. I had a feeling this ass kissing was to do with the storyline. Maybe that's why he turned a blind eye to Hunter's rendezvous'.

Bob (my driver) opened the door for us to get out. Paradise hopped out without a word or a glance.

I hope she can handle what I'm about to ask her…

**A/N: **If I get at least 3 reviews by Friday, I will make sure Shawn and Paradise sleep together in the next chapter.


	6. New Horizons

**A/N: ** I want to thank the two readers who reviewed my story. I am sorry I cannot remember your names. Because only two people reviewed my story, no sex action in this chapter. Also, thank you to everyone who has put this story on their alert/favorite list.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I own nothing from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 6: **New Horizons

"WHAT?"

Shawn was sitting on the bed, smiling at me.

"You heard me right" he said.

"Why me? I don't have any experience in this business. I only know the stripper business."

"Then there's part of your qualifications right there"

"I'm supposed to _fuck_ the mat?"

Shawn was laughing.

"No. You know how to work a crowd, you can work a stripper poll, and you look great in skimpy outfits."

"As long as you don't rip em" I muttered.

"So, what's it gonna be, yes or no?"

"I have to give you an answer, _tonight_?"

"In 5 minutes."

"You couldn't have sprung this on me in the limo?"

"Didn't want to ruin your first limo ride, baby."

I crossed my arms and stared at Shawn Michaels. In one aspect, he was giving me the opportunity of a _lifetime_. I could get out of New Orleans and make some real money. There's always that assumption that just because you're a beautiful stripper and you're great in bed, then you must make a shit load of money. That's not always the case. The other aspect was I didn't know _anything_ about this business. The only thing I knew was what I saw tonight and that Shawn hates to be interrupted during sex.

"So, beautiful, what's it gonna be? It's now or never."

Shaw had an evil grin on his face.

"Ok."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a WWE Diva.

_**12 hours later**_

I was standing in the security line at Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans. Shawn was standing next to me, holding his carry on, and blabbing away on his cell phone to his "boss".

After I said yes Shawn called his boss who ordered him to get "our sweet asses" on the next flight out to Connecticut A.S.A.P. Shawn was able to book two first class seats on a Delta airline.

Meanwhile, I hauled ass back to my place and basically packed up my apartment. I was already two weeks late on my rent so my manager didn't seem too upset when I said I wasn't coming back to this shithole.

Two hours later we were sittin' on a plane, eating breakfast and enjoying champagne.

As I was tearing into my eggs, Shawn turned to me, wiping his face with his napkin.

"Tell me about you. I wanna know everything."

I continued eating my eggs but I knew this was a loaded question.

"Not much to know. I grew up in New Orleans. Became a stripper at 18. Now I'm 24, met you a week ago and I'm a WWE Diva."

"Hang on. You're not a diva _yet_. We have to train you up first. Before you know it, you'll be a WWE diva."

I continued eating my eggs. I considered this conversation finished but Shawn persisted.

"Tell me about your childhood."

"You first."

"Alright. I was born into a military family. I have two loving parents, 2 older brothers and 1 older sister who loved to torture me growing up. At the age of 12, I knew I wanted to be a wrestler and its all I've done ever since. I love to hunt, fish, and have a good time. My best friend in the world is Hunter, a.k.a. Triple H. Now how about you?"

"Same."

"Bullshit."

I put down my fork and sighed. Did Shawn really want to know about my childhood? I lied to him about the age I became a stripper. I was 14, not 18. He wouldn't have believed me if I told the truth. I knew I was going to have sugar coat my life. I mean, seriously sugar coat it.

"Fine. I'm an only child. My parents had to work night and day just to put food on the table. When I was seventeen, they died in a car accident. I became a stripper at 18 to support myself. I've never been outside of New Orleans except for now. Working for the WWE is the biggest opportunity I've ever had. Does that answer your question?"

"Not really."

Shawn went back to eating his breakfast. I finished mine, skipped the coffee (I took one sip and grew hair on my chest) and looked out the window.

Shawn can NEVER know about my life before the age of 18. The same goes for the WWE. No one must ever know….

_I can hear the other girls playing outside. All of them have pretty dresses on them with pretty flowers. Their dollies have matching pretty dresses too. Mama says little girls who piss themselves can't have pretty dresses like that. She says only ugly girls piss themselves, not pretty girls. It's not my fault I pee on myself. Sometimes I'm not allowed to use the potty. I try to hold it as long as I can but then I just pee in my panties. Sometimes I poop too. Mama doesn't know about that. When I poop I just throw it out the window so she can't see it. She thinks it's some dog that poops on the sidewalk. _

_I hate my house. It smells like pee and poo and other stuff. Mama says the nasty smells are my fault. Especially the pee smell. But it ain't all my fault. Sometimes when Mama sleeps after she drinks too much water, she pees in her bed! I never pee or poo in my bed! But when she wakes up, I still get in trouble. That's why I like coming here. Even if the pretty girls with the pretty dresses and their pretty dollies don't like me. It smells really good here….._

"Paradise…Paradise, baby we're here."

I awoke with a start. Shawn was gently shaking me, crooning my name. I wish my childhood had been just like that…a dream.

An hour later we were in a rental car heading to WWE headquarters. I was still a bit drowsy so I mainly gazed out of the window. The scenery here was beautiful. The air was crisp and cool. I didn't know other places got this cold in October. I caught a chill and shivered.

"Here, take my jacket" Shawn said, reaching into the back seat. He handed me his suit jacket. I wrapped myself in it, taking in his smell.

5 minutes later, Shawn pulled into a parking lot.

"Are you ready to go make history" he asked.

"Sure."

We got out of the car and headed into this gigantic building. It had to be at least fifteen stories high.

"Hello, Mr. Michaels" The front desk receptionist greeted Shawn.

"Hey, Chantelle. This is Paradise. We're here to see Vince."

"Mr. McMahon has been expecting you. You can go up to his office."

Chantelle flashed Shawn a white smile. I didn't even get a second look.

We got in the elevators and rode to the highest floor in the building. Shawn led me down an extensive hallway that went on for miles.

We stopped in front of a pair of frosted glass doors with the wording:

**VINCE MCMAHON, CEO and FOUNDER of WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT**

I took a deep breath as Shawn turned the door knob and opened the door…


	7. Signed, Sealed, and Delivered

**A/N: **CerebralPrincess, thank you so much for the review and adding me to your alert list! Paradise didn't have an idyllic childhood and more about her childhood will emerge in chapters to come. What happened to Shawn and his family in 2006 will eventually come out too.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 7:**Signed, Sealed, and Delivered

"Shawn, my boy, come in"

Shawn opened the door and walked in. I stood in the doorway, holding the door. I wasn't too eager to go in.

"And who do we have here?"

I looked up into grey eyes.

"Paradise"

"Paradise, what?"

"No-just Paradise"

The old man smirked. I'd be damn if I was about to give Shawn and this old fucker my last name. No need for them to go digging up my past that took me so long to bury.

I looked over at Shawn who was smiling. Two could play this game.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Vince _McMahon_." The old fucker said, with great emphasis on his last name.

"Now, if we're done with pleasantries, let's have a seat."

Vince returned to his seat behind a huge, mahogany desk. Shawn and I sat in the plush chairs in front of the desk.

"Now, let's get down to business. Shawn here tells me that you could be our next diva. Do you have any experience in the wrestling business, Miss Paradise?"

"No, I've been a stripper all my life."

"Ah, well, no worries, I'm sure your previous occupation will help you to become one of our best divas. Now, I am prepared to offer you a position in our company. What do you say?"

I didn't like this guy Vince. He was too quick, too cold, too calculating. There was no warmth in his eyes.

"Wait a minute, Mr. _McMahon_."

"Please, call me Vince."

"Fine, _Vince_. Hold on a second. If I do decide to take you up on your offer, then what exactly will I be in for? I know I need more training. Being a stripper doesn't exactly qualify me right off the bat as a WWE Diva."

Vince smiled.

"If you do decide to take me up on my offer, then we'll send you to the FCW for four weeks. After those four weeks are up, then you will perform a match. I will personally evaluate your match. If I feel you are not _adequate_, then you will spend another four weeks at FCW."

"If, however, I feel that you are _adequate_, then you debut on the RAW! Brand as our new valet."

"I thought I was gonna be a diva, not some stupid valet."

Vince chuckled. I liked him less and less each minute.

"You will be a diva. Divas can hold different positions in our company. In addition to being a diva, you will also be a valet."

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"Well, we would put you with a male wrestler and you would court him around RAW! The two of you would even travel together in between shows."

"So, in other words, I'm taking care of his sorry ass."  
"I necessarily wouldn't put it that way but yes, you are caring for his sorry ass."

"Who's this guy I'm supposed to take care of?"

"Don't know yet."

Something told me Vince knew.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much money are we talking here for me to take care of some baboon's sorry ass?"

"$500 per _week_"

"Well, Vince, it was nice doing business with you but I think I'll pass on the job and that large sum of money you're just itching to pay me."

I rose out of my seat and started walking to the door. No way in hell would I strut my ass for a measly $500 per week plus expenses on my part?

"Maybe we can negotiate."

"Fine. First, you tell me everything that the job entails and then we'll negotiate."

"Alright. You'll have to travel to and from each show. You will pay for your airfare, your lodging, your rental cars, your meals, and your outfits. You will be expected to show up on time for each show and expected to work each show to the best of your capability. You will also sign a contract that will have you working for me for a minimum of 1 year. If, after that one year, you are a fan favorite and you exceed my expectations, then I will increase your salary handsomely and you will be offered a more substantial contract."

A thousand thoughts raced through my mind but only one thought stuck: This guy was an asshole. A cold blooded, cut throat asshole. And I read through the lines easily: I'd have to brown nose, maybe even fuck him, just to get ahead.

"I want a $1000 upfront plus a guaranteed $1000 per week written in my contract and then I'll sign that damn contract."

"No $1000 up front. I am willing to pay you $650 per week."

"$850 per week."

"$750 per week and that's my final offer."

I knew he wouldn't budge but I had no other choice. It was either this diva thing or going back to the club. Truth is told I was only making $550 per week at home. Not much when it comes to paying bills, eating, and buying new outfits.

I took the plunge.

"You got a deal. Where do I sign?"

Vince smiled.

"Right here, Miss Paradise. However, I do need a _surname_ for the contract."

I signed the contract **Paradise McKenzie**. It wasn't my real name but I'd been using it since I was 14.

Vince was grinning from ear to ear.

"Miss _McKenzie_"

It appeared Vince took great pleasure in using the surname I refused to give him when I walked in the door. Dumbass.

"Alright, here's the deal: You leave for the FCW tomorrow morning at 5a.m. sharp. I will see you in four weeks to evaluate your performance. Good day."

I turned to Shawn and murmured "You ready?" when Vince held his hand up.

"Miss McKenzie, our work here is done. You are now on your own. Mr. Michaels is not responsible for your lodging or your travel arrangements."

"Hang on, if Mr. Michaels isn't responsible for my lodging and travel arrangements then why did he fly me up here to meet you?" I said matter of factly.

"Miss McKenzie, I paid for your flight to Connecticut and I am also paying for your flight to Florida tomorrow morning. As I stated before, you are now _responsible_ for your lodging and your transportation to the airport. You are dismissed."

I only had $27.50 on me. No way was that going to pay for a motel room, two meals, and a rental car.

"Shawn, can I see the keys to the Taurus? I need to get my luggage out of the car."

Shawn handed me the keys.

"Thanks, Shawn. I'll bring back to you when I'm finished."

Vince piped up.

"Leave the keys with Chantelle when you're finished. No reason to disturb Shawn and me again." Vince said haughtily.

I smiled.

"Of course, Vince. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I'll see you in four weeks. Good bye Shawn."

I turned and left the office.

I made my way back down the eternal hallway, rode the elevators to the first floor and almost made it out the door when Chantelle yelled "Bring those keys back when you're finished."

I walked up to the car and opened the driver's door. Chantelle was standing outside, watching me. I yelled back that I could only open the trunk from inside the car. She stood on the sidewalk in her fake Gucci shoes, still staring at me.

No one trusts anyone these days I swear.

I pretended to open the trunk when I threw my purse in the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut. I started the car and locked the doors. Chantelle came running from behind when I put the car in gear and took off.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Chantelle cursing up a storm on her cell phone.

I laughed as I turned up Aerosmith's "Walk This Way" on the radio.

Dismissed my ass.


	8. Crime and Punishment

**A/N: **Cerebral, thanks so much for the review! On another note, mid terms are coming up and I will be out of town for few days so this will probably be the last update for about two or three weeks. If I am able to squeeze a chapter in amidst all the chaos, I definitely will. Please also note that the address in this chapter given for Shawn IS NOT, I repeat, IS NOT his real address. I have no idea what his address is. I just made one up for the purpose for this story. Same thing goes for his cell phone number.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own no one from the WWE. I own my characters.

**Chapter 8: Crime and Punishment**

I sped down highway, with the windows down and Journey blaring out "Separate Ways" on the radio. I probably shouldn't have stolen the car but I'd be damn if I was gonna hitchhike to find a motel room and get a ride to the airport.

Since I had the car and I could sleep in the car, I had enough money to grab a meal. Now what I would do after that for food or lodging I didn't know.

My cell went off. Shawn was calling me. Fuck him.

I pulled into an Applebee's parking lot. The food was cheap and good. Hell, maybe I'd have leftovers for breakfast. I parked the car and walked inside.

The restaurant was busy, which was a good thing. Not too many people would notice me if the police were looking for me. The hostess sat me in a booth near a tinted window. I placed my order with the waitress and waited.

Across from me sat a mother with her young daughter. The two were laughing and enjoying each other's company. There was no hostility, no hatred. I swore if I ever had a child, it would be different from what my mother and I had. Pure hatred, that's all we had…

"_Melissa! Get away from that window and go straight to your room!" _

_Ms. Courtney stood in the doorway, her arm pointing straight out the door. I hung my head and marched out of the bedroom. Ms. Courtney didn't like me leaving my room unless my daddy was home. She hated me. She said I was a nuisance and I didn't deserve to stay in this beautiful house just because her husband was my daddy. She said I made her house ugly with my ugly dress and my ugly face. _

_Ms. Courtney lets me out for breakfast with my daddy, my step sisters, my baby brother, and her. But when daddy leaves, she shoves me back in my room and I have to stay there until my daddy comes home. She lies to my daddy and makes me lie to my daddy too. _

_But I like it better here even if I have to stay in my room all day. At least Ms. Courtney lets me eat breakfast and dinner with my daddy. And she lets me use the potty and sleep on a bed. My mommy doesn't let me do that. She says everything is my fault. She said if I had never been born, then my daddy wouldn't have left her…_

"Ahem"

I jumped at the sudden interruption of my thoughts.

Shawn.

"Ho- How did you find me?"

"Vince called the cops after you stole the car. They found the car about 20 minutes ago. I told Vince not to press charges. Luckily, he agreed."

Shawn sat opposite of me in the booth. Pissed was too kind to describe the look on his face.

"Explain."

"It's fucked up how Vince treated me in his office. It's fucked up how I was given this job and then expected to pay for expenses when I hadn't even started working yet. It's just fucked up"

The waitress delivered my meal. Shawn waved her away.

"Let me tell you what's fucked up. It's you making me look like an ass in front of my boss after I recruited you. Yes, Vince had asked me to recruit a woman who could potentially be a diva. After I met you last Wednesday, I realized you had potential."

"I-"

"Paradise, listen. It is fucked up for you to have pay your expenses when you have no money. All rookies have to pay their dues. But you have to realize, you already pissed Vince off when you negotiated with him over money. Now, for how Vince treated you, that's how he treats all the rookies. He thinks you're beneath him. You're gonna have to prove yourself to Vince and to the locker room if you make it to RAW!"

Suddenly I wasn't hungry. I looked at my food, my vision was blurry. Was I cut out for this?

Shawn signaled the waitress and asked for a to-go box.

With my food packaged, Shawn escorted me out of the restaurant. I gave Shawn the keys to the Taurus and we left. I looked out of the window at the blurry scenery. I willed myself not to cry.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Shawn didn't answer.

We arrived at a hotel 5 miles down the road. Shawn pulled into the garage where the bellboys unloaded our luggage and the valet parked our car. We walked into the lobby where Shawn checked us in.

"Yes, Mr. Shawn Michaels and Miss Paradise McKenzie for one room, king size bed."

The bellboy delivered us and our luggage to Room 814. Shawn tipped him and locked the door.

Shawn closed the curtains and then stood in front of me.

"How much money do you have?"

"Right now, $10.50"

Shawn took out his wallet.

"Here's $500 dollars. This should hold you over for the next 4 weeks. And I expect you to pay me back. Got it?"

"Thank You" I choked.

I saw the stormy ocean waves in Shawn's eyes

"You were a very, very bad girl, Paradise. Now daddy is going to have to punish you" Shawn whispered.

His lips crashed into mine, his tongue forcing his way in my mouth to explore. Meanwhile, his hands unbuttoned my jeans and found their way in my panties. He felt his way around my vagina, discovering what I had to offer.

He threw me on the bed, and pulled my jeans and panties off. He ripped my top and my bra off, exposing my breasts.

"Hmm…it would appear I'm a bit hungry"

Shawn lowered his mouth to my nipple and played with it. He teased my erected nipple with his tongue and I grabbed onto the pillows for support. He was driving me wild.

Then Shawn started to suck. Hard. I could myself cumming and I felt dampness between my legs. I was going to come any second.

"No you don't…" Shawn murmured.

Shawn stood up and took his shirt off. He took his belt off and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Shawn…." I moaned. I needed him inside me.

Shawn never took his eyes off of me. He was smiling, enjoying my torture.

"Baby, hurry…." I whined. I lay back down on the bed, grasping the head board for support. My breathing was labored and I was on the verge of a monstrous orgasm.

Shawn unzipped his jeans and they slid to the floor.

This man was _gorgeous_!

He climbed on top of me, holding himself with his arms. I slowly ran my hands up and down his muscles. I gazed into his eyes, pleading with him to end my torture.

"See you in 4 weeks."

I stared at him in disbelief. What?

Shawn smiled, got off the bed, grabbed his stuff and left.

My shock was replaced with rage. No man had ever left me hanging.

I ran out into the hall, in all my glory, and searched for Shawn. He was long gone.

"FUCK YOU SHAWN MICHAELS! FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER FUCK YOU OR YOUR BOYFRIEND AGAIN!"

I threw in the boyfriend comment just in case Shawn was hiding.

I slammed the door shut and fell to the floor, shaking with anger. This was my punishment? Getting me all excited and then leaving me?

Oh, there would be hell to pay in 4 weeks. I damn well guarantee it.

30 minutes later I was wrapped in a plush robe and sitting on the bed sheets.

I was eating my cold dinner and dreaming up ways to get back at Shawn for leaving me in my predicament (castrating him ranked at no. 1) when I noticed a small leather bag lying on the desk. I finished my dinner and grabbed the bag. It looked expensive. I unzipped the bag and looked inside.

There were two male thongs, one was in cheetah print and the other was in zebra print. There was some baby lotion (probably for masturbating), a pack of Puff Kleenex tissues (again, probably for masturbating) two economy size packs of condoms, and a leather planner.

I threw the other contents to the side and pick up the planner. The inside cover told me who it belonged to:

**Shawn Michaels**

**6808 Texas Dr. **

**San Antonio, TX 78201 **

**(210) 889-4567**

I flipped through the planner. Shawn had only marked two notes down in the entire book:

_January 5__th__- Cameron's Birthday_

_August 19__th__-Cheyenne's Birthday_

I wondered if it was a nephew and a niece. I really couldn't picture Shawn in the dad role. In the back of the planner were some pictures.

The first one was of a little boy with dark hair who was holding up a fish he apparently just caught. The second was of a little girl with red hair jumping on a trampoline.

The third picture was Shawn.

The picture must have been taken at least ten years ago-Shawn looked really young in the photo. He was dressed in a white shirt with a corsage pinned to his black jacket. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his blue eyes were twinkling.

The photo had been ripped in half. It appeared he had been holding someone in his arms. Most probably a woman with what appeared to be long black hair.

I wondered if it was a bad memory.

A memory he wanted to forget.


	9. Judgement Day

**A/N**: Many thanks to SoapFanTracy and TNcountrygirl for adding my story to their favorites! By the way, the FCW in this story isn't Florida Championship Wrestling. The FCW in this story is made up for the story purposes only.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 9: JUDGEMENT DAY**

I could hardly believe I had been here for nearly two weeks. Between training 16 hours a day and sleeping for the other eight hours, I had no room left to think of anything else. I had lost 15 pounds since beginning the regime here but I gained lots of muscle mass. Who ever thought this workout stuff would work?

Two days after I arrived at FCW, I received a certified letter in the mail from the WWE HQ. I was being fined $150 dollars for my little stunt two weeks ago and I was on probation with the WWE.

It was 7a.m. and I was heading down to the main office to check my mail and then to the mess hall to grab some breakfast. I grabbed my mail and headed towards the mess hall. Once inside, I grabbed a 2% milk (I hate skim milk, I hate it), a wheat bagel with fat free cream cheese, and a banana.

I settled down at a table by myself, chomped on my bagel and sorted through my mail.

Bobby had sent me (finally) my last check from working at the club. Attached to the check was a small note stating that I could come back anytime I wanted even if it was just to screw Bobby in his office. The check wasn't all that much, $100.

The other two envelopes were credit card applications. I tossed those in the trash. I didn't have any credit history and I wasn't making enough money (yet) to be approved for one.

The last envelope was from Tina. I hadn't heard from her in about three weeks.

_Dear Paradise:_

_OMG! I can't believe you're actually becoming a WWE DIVA! Bobby told me what happened a few days ago. I swear I almost called the cops when I thought that asshole kidnapped you. Chantelle was all in a tussle when she found out that a WWE superstar asked you to become a WWE DIVA instead of her! _

_ Oh, Paradise, I never got the chance to tell you but Hunter was the best fuck I've ever had in my entire life! He has, hands down, the biggest penis I've seen in my entire life! It took both my hands to give him a hand job! By the way, have you slept with the other guy, what's his name? Shawn, maybe? I pray that you haven't run into that psychotic bitch that ruined our night a few weeks back. Is there any chance you could find out more about Hunter being that you're in the WWE now?_

_ Well, I have to run. It's my turn on the pole. Paradise, please don't screw this opportunity up with your temper. This is a fantastic chance and if not for you, do it for all us girls at the club. Love you to pieces. _

_Yours truly, _

_Tina_

_P.S. Please write back!_

I smiled as I put the letter back into the envelope. I would write back tonight when I had more time. The instructor was yelling at us to get our fat lazy asses off the chairs…

_**1 week later…**_

I was in the ring, practicing DDTS and clotheslines when I heard "McKenzie!"

I stopped mid DDT, jumped out the ring and headed over to my instructor. He threw me a letter. I grabbed my water and sat on a bench by the weights. The letter was certified and looked important. I ripped it open anyway.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_ It is our duty to inform you that your evaluation will be held on the 15__th__ of October in the year 2010. Your evaluation will take place promptly at 9a.m. It is your responsibility to arrive on time, prepared for your evaluation. In addition, your opponent will be evaluated for the same WWE diva position at this date and time. Only one of you will be picked for this WWE diva position. If you fail, another evaluation will be given in 6 weeks. If you fail a second time, then you will be dismissed from the company and will not be eligible to return for one year. Furthermore, if you pass the evaluation then you will depart immediately from the FCW to commence your new responsibilities. _

_Sincerely,_

_WWE Board of Directors_

The letter was generic. Probably saved on a computer and printed out whenever needed. There was no signatures, no personalization. I wondered if anyone else besides Vince McMahon would attend my evaluation.

The rest of the day was a blur. I was able to finish training for the day but I kept wondering who my opponent would be. Vince never told me that it was going to be either me or the opponent who got the job. Then again, Vince's office felt haunted by long buried secrets.

I walked into the mess hall around 7p.m. I was starving and ran straight to the buffet line. I was busy loading my tray (broiled chicken, steamed carrots, green salad, fat free rice pudding for dessert and a diet coke) when I girl with flaming red hair came running up to me.

"Hi! You must be Paradise! Oh, I am so happy to meet you; did you get your letter? I just got mine; I can't believe we are going to be trying out for the WWE together! Are you nervous? I'm freaking out, I can't believe it! I'm going to be a WWE Diva! Well, unless you beat me!"

My eyes were swimming. I had never met a girl who could talk so much so fast and be so happy. She made me seasick. I debated asking her her name, but I was afraid I'd be hit with the word waterfall again but I asked anyway.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Like, OMG, I'm Kirsten. Like I just can't believe…."

There old yeller went again. I nodded and smiled politely, not hearing a word she said. I somehow managed to squeeze in "It was nice to meet you and good luck next Friday…" when I ran to a table that was at the opposite end of the mess hall.

She was still babbling incoherently as if I was still standing there.

I had taken the last seat at a table with some girls I shared my cabin with. We all got along and, thankfully, no cat fights had broken out in our cabin. The other cabins were a different story. I settled in and leant an ear to the table conversation.

"…can't believe he's single again! "

"Did you see him in the freaking 90's? Totally fucking hot! I so would have done him every night no matter how fucked up he was!"

"What woman in her right mind would do that to him? She is seriously a twisted bitch."

"But did you girls hear about what happened, I'd say about three, four weeks ago?" Amanda asked the table at large.

"Apparently he was with some hooker his buddy had hired. His buddy took one to his room and left the other for him. Well, she was about to give him a serious fucking blow job when, who else, but Sunny comes barging into the room and has a hissy fit! Hunter had to body slam Sunny to keep her from going ape shit. I heard that Vince McMahon was so pissed off, he suspended her for three weeks!"

I stopped with my fork midway to my mouth. There was no way….

"Well, it's been going around the locker room that since Shawn became single, that Sunny has been stalking him and scaring off all the new diva talent. All the new divas have been quitting left and right because of the trouble Sunny has been creating for them."

"I heard that Vince told Shawn, Triple H, Randy Orton, and all the other top superstars to find some women who could handle Sunny. Vince said he didn't care if they had to fuck them or what, just get them in there."

"I know Hunter doesn't mind. Everybody knows he only married Stephanie McMahon to get ahead. Hell, he's been cheating on her since their honeymoon. Supposedly he fucked the maid after he fucked Stephanie on their wedding night…"

That was it. I was done. I couldn't handle anymore. I calmly stood up, grabbed my tray and walked outside. I tossed my tray in the garbage and sat on a bench with my head between my legs. I did some deep breathing.  
So that's _why_ Shawn sought me out. Not because I had potential but because I was thick skinned. Tina's words rang in my ears.

_ "Paradise, please don't screw up this opportunity with your temper…"_

I had written Tina back and promised to make every second count during my WWE tenure.

And I never break a promise…


	10. Judgement Day: Part II

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 10: JUDGEMENT DAY: PART II**

_**1 week later**_

I barely slept the night before. My stomach couldn't handle breakfast. I shook while I was getting dressed. I couldn't wait for this damn evaluation to be over. Right now, I didn't care if I passed or failed. I just wanted to get it over with.

I arrived at the ring around 8:30a.m. I got inside the ring and waited for Kirsten. I had attempted to ask her if she wanted to practice a bit before the evaluation and I think I heard a "Yes" in the word meteor that hit me the moment I approached her but I wasn't quite sure.

At precisely 8:45a.m., two black limos arrived in front of the building. I wondered who, besides Vince McMahon, was in those limos. I wondered if maybe….

"Paradise!" Kirsten came running and jumped into the ring. She was panting so hard she made me breathless.  
"OMG, this is it!" She pointed at the door the exact moment it opened.

The FCW director escorted Vince inside. The two of them were followed closely by an older blonde woman, a black haired man and a brunette woman, an old fart with white hair and a keg belly, and Hunter.

Vince didn't travel lightly.

The director climbed into the ring and yelled out the rules.

"No objects may be used in the match. No disqualifications, no count outs. The only way to win is by submission or pin fall. Commence when the bell rings."

Kirsten and I stood at opposite ends of the ring.

The bell rang. It was now or never.

Kirsten came running at me and I tossed her over the ring. She landed flat on her face. She got and came at me again. This time I slammed her against the mat. I pinned her but she kicked out at one. She grabbed my hair, pinned my arm behind my back and pulled.

Oh, I was going to murder her.

She let go, slammed my head into the ring post three times and clothes lined me.

Piss me off and see what happens.

After about 5 seconds, I got up and pulled her legs out from underneath her. I twisted her body around the metal poll of the ring and held her like that for a good minute. I let go and climbed back into the ring. Kirsten picked me up but I countered her and started wailing on her head. I dropped her like a sack of rocks and then I body slammed her. I pinned her and the referee counted to three and the bell rang.

I rolled over onto my back, taking a moment to catch my breath.

The bitch had it coming.

Then I realized that other people were in the room and I got up. Kirsten slowly got to her feet, she looked dazed.

The director stood up.

"McKenzie and Lashley, you are free to go. Meet in my office at 6p.m. tonight, sharp."

I hopped out of the ring, grabbed my gym bag, and left. I didn't bother to wait for Kirsten.

The rest of the day dragged by. The director had told us that we had a free day but I followed the usual regime anyway. I needed something to keep my mind off of tonight.

At precisely 6p.m. I knocked on the director's office door.

"Come in"

I walked inside and was greeted by a full room.

Kirsten, surprisingly, had already arrived.

"McKenzie, Lashley have a seat."

We were seated on a couch against a wall. Everyone else was standing. An intimidation tactic.

"First, let me introduce you to Vince McMahon. He is the person making the final decision. This is Linda McMahon, his wife" he referred to the older blonde woman "his son, Shane" the black haired guy, "his daughter Stephanie" the brunette chick, "Pat Patterson" the old fart, "Paul Levesque" Hunter. "Shall we get down to business?"

Vince cleared his throat.

"Ladies, both of you did an excellent job in the ring today. Unfortunately, I am only going to pick one of you."

Something told me that Vince knew his final decision before the match had even finished.

"Now, the chosen lady will be debuting on RAW! Live this coming Monday night. You will report to San Antonio by tomorrow afternoon. There, you will meet with me and my creative team and we will discuss your storyline."=

Kirsten and I both held our breaths.

"McKenzie….you are our newest WWE Diva. Congratulations."

I was in disbelief.

Kirsten was dumbfounded.

I looked up at Vince and I think I muttered "Thank You".

Kirsten ran from the office in tears.

I stood up and Vince shook my hand. He handed me a packet and left the office. Linda McMahon gave me a warm smile and shook my hand as well. "Congratulations, sweetie" she whispered. Shane shook my hand also, gave me a smile, and followed suit. Stephanie shook my hand but her smile didn't meet her eyes. Pat Patterson didn't even look my way as he walked out.

Hunter walked up to me and shook my hand. He pulled me into a hug and whispered

"Shawn says you did great today…"


	11. A Painful Memory

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 11: A PAINFUL MEMORY**

_SHAWN'S POV_

She didn't see me.

But I saw her.

She did beautifully. Hell, I knew she'd get the job-I had already conned Vince into giving it to her. Just the mere mention of an early retirement sent Vince into a tail spin. He'd agree to anything to keep me on board.

Ratings weren't all that great right now.

But I just had to see her.

I was on a plane that was heading to San Antonio, TX. At least I'd be able to sleep in my own bed for a change.

I was returning to that September night, 4 years ago…

"_Why! Why! Rebecca answer ME!"_

"_Shawn, I-"_

"_Him, Rebecca! Him! Of all the men in this fucking world why did you choose that fucking scumbag to ruin our marriage! Why! ANSWER ME, DAMNIT"_

"_Shawn, he's there for me. He comforts me. He listens to me"_

"_Oh, he comforts you, he listens to you, he's there for you? How the fuck could I have missed that? Wasn't I there for you? I was there for you when our fucking kids were born. I held your hand throughout the hard fucking labor. I may have been fucked up for Cameron but at least I was THERE! FUCK!"_

_Shawn threw a vase that shattered into a million pieces._

"_Shawn, don't, the neighbors-"_

"_The neighbors? The neighbors? You've got the fucking NERVE to stand here and tell me not to disrupt the neighbors when you're fucking that piece of shit in MY HOUSE? I want the neighborhood to know what a fucking whore my wife is! How many times have you fucked him in our bed, Rebecca, Hmmm? I won't ask you again, HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DID YOU FUCK THAT PIECE OF SHIT IN OUR BED?"_….

"Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy your stay in San Antonio. Thank You for flying Delta Air Lines."

I hadn't even realized we had landed.

45 minutes later, I was in my driveway. I didn't have to be at the arena till 2p.m. tomorrow.

I opened the front door to reveal an empty house. Gone were the days when two happy kids came running up to me and each grabbed a leg to hug. Gone were the days when my wife put the kids to bed and then made love to me all night long.

Being that Cameron and Cheyenne were with their _mother_ and her _fiancée_ I had the house to myself. I wouldn't have the kids for two more weeks when I had some time off.

Their _mother_ said it I could stop by anytime to see my kids at their house.

I couldn't walk into their house because I'd kill that motherfucker.

I can't believe at one point in my life, I called that son of a bitch my friend. My _best fucking friend_.

I dropped my bags in the foyer. I wouldn't be here long-just three days. And two of those days would be spent working.

I trudged to the kitchen, in my dark, empty house and opened the fridge. Nothing. Right now, I would kill for some chicken and rice.

I sighed and picked up my phone. Pizza. The only solution. It wasn't healthy but I could live off of it while I was at home.

30 minutes…

"_Dude, that sweet piece of ass came running after me."_

"_FUCK YOU! How could you do this to me? _

"_Your woman needed a man and I supplied her with one. Now it's time for Rebecca to have a real man in her life and for those kids to have a real daddy."_

_Something in Shawn snapped. _

"_Shawn, I, uh, don't know how to tell you this but, I filed for divorce last week. I've been unhappy for quite some time now and after meeting…well, he's shown me what it's like to have a husband around all the time. I was going to tell you but you found out before I could." _

_Shawn stood there, fuming. _

"_Good-bye, Shawn"_

_Rebecca grabbed her suitcase and walked to the door, arm in arm with her lover. The kids had been at a neighbor's house. No doubt she was taking them with her. _

_The door clicked and Shawn was left with nothing. _

_Suddenly, the tears burned his eyes, and Shawn fell to the floor, sobbing over what had become the ruins of his life…_

"Pizza!"

I snapped out of my daydream and answered the door.

"How much?"

"$15.00"

"Here, keep the change."

"Thanks, dude."

I sat on the living room floor, eating the pizza right out of the box. So much for formality.

I looked around my empty house.

After that night, I threw myself into my work. It was the only thing that kept me going.

I'll never forget that Sunday after what happened. That asshole walked into church with Rebecca and my children. As if he married Rebecca all those years ago and fathered those children.

I haven't been to church since.

I didn't fuck another woman for a year. Then Hunter brought a hooker one night to our hotel suite, and we both took turns fucking her. It felt good to be in control.

After that, I hired hookers four or five times a week. Fuck em' and leave em'. Just like the old days.

But that all changed.

When Paradise McKenzie walked into my life.

I'll never forget the innocent way she looked at herself in the mirror, that night, in New Orleans.

I'll never forget that angelic face and those beautiful brown eyes looking into mine.

I knew, right then, I had to keep her. Forever.

Even if it meant conning her into a job she never wanted.

Because she's my one, my only.

**A/N:** Hint: Rebecca's lover was NOT Hunter….but who is?


	12. Shawn's Place

**A/N: **A treat for you guys before I leave town for the weekend. In other news, I have a poll up, "Who is Rebecca's lover/fiancée"? It'll be up for another week so stop by and vote! When the poll is closed, all results will be displayed. In Chapter 13, we will meet Rebecca's lover/fiancée. I would love to have you guys' feedback on who you think it might be

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I own only my characters

**CHAPTER 12: SHAWN'S PLACE**

_PARADISE'S POV_

"_Shawn says you did great today…"_

Those words flashed over and over in my mind. My emotions were out of control. I was pissed because Shawn was there and didn't tell me, much less congratulate me on my success but on the other hand, I was relieved to have Shawn there.

I hated this emotional rollercoaster. One minute I hated the guy, the next I loved him. Other emotions existed somewhere between.

It was 11p.m. and I was waiting in the Orlando airport for my flight. I wouldn't leave for another two hours. So thinking about Shawn was all I had to do.

I found a sandwich shop located in my terminal. I grabbed a sandwich, a diet coke, a snickers bar (emotional therapy) and a magazine. As I settled down to eat my dinner, my cell phone chirped. I ignored it, opting to eat my dinner instead. My phone chirped again. Voicemail.

One eternity later, my flight arrived and I was able to board my flight to San Antonio. I took my seat on a plane and was relieved that no one was seated next to me. Not many people opted to fly at 1a.m. in the morning.

I took out Shawn's planner again and looked through the pictures. I had resigned myself that the two kids were Shawn's. And maybe the ripped wedding picture had been their mother. Had the marriage gone sour?

I smiled. Maybe it had. I don't why it made me happy but it did.

I put the planner away and looked out the window. Maybe now I could sleep….

_SHAWN'S POV_

She didn't answer her phone.

I threw my cell on my bed and it landed somewhere in the mess. I finished off the Jack Daniels bottle and threw that against the wall. Amazingly, it didn't break. My hands and dick were soft, thanks to the baby lotion.

Why didn't I fuck her when I had the chance? Why didn't I walk up to her, kiss her, and tell her how proud of her I was? I could just fucking kill myself for letting her go. Again.

I flicked on the television and found an adult movie. I played along, pretending Paradise was in the bed, fucking me.

In reality, I was fucking myself.

_PARADISE'S POV_

"Ladies and gentleman, you may now turn on all electronic devices. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines and enjoy your stay in San Antonio."

I sleepily looked up and realized the plane had landed. I threw my jacket off of me and picked up my phone. I'd forgotten about the voicemail.

"_Hey Paradise, its Shawn. Call me. Bye"_

Call him.

I'd figured I'd do him one better.

An hour later, I had my luggage (one freaking bag, mind you, the fucking airlines forced me to check in), and I was in the rental car, staring at a big, black metal gate.

Shawn's house was in a gated community. Apparently I couldn't just go in. I had to call him.

Three rings and a few curse words later, Shawn picked up.

"Lo?"

"Hey Shawn"

"Whose fuck this?"

I giggled. It was 4:30a.m. and Shawn was the living dead.

"Shawn, its Paradise. Can you let me in?"  
"Let you where?"

"Your gated community, silly"

Silence.

The intercom switched off.

Either he fell back asleep or he was pissed.

30 seconds later the gate opened and I quickly drove through. Just in case Shawn changed his mind.

His house was five blocks away from the gate. Shawn was standing on his front porch in a pair of white boxers.

Oooooo, baby.

"Shawnie!"

I jumped out of the car, my arms wide open. Shawn didn't find this amusing.

"Get over here…" Shawn said through clenched teeth.

I put one foot on the bottom step when Shawn grabbed me and dragged me inside the house. He shut the door and through me against it.

I love a dominant man.

Shawn's arms were holding up the door or stopping me from escaping. He eyes tore into me.

"I told you to call _me_. Not drive to my fucking house at 5a.m. and wake up the whole fucking neighborhood!"

"Well, I figured I was in town and why not talk face to face. You know, let other people _know_ that I'm _here_"

Shawn got the message.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snuck in without telling you. I just…I just wanted to see your audition but I didn't want to screw you up."

"Apology accepted. Now why did you call me?"

"I called you because…"

Shawn stopped mid-sentence. It had finally dawned on him.

"How do you know where I live?"

I sheepishly held up the planner.

"Keep it" Shawn said. "You may need it someday"

"It's from 2006. Why would I need a planner from 2006?"

"You never know."

Shawn relaxed a bit.

"Breakfast or sleep?"

"How about both?"

Shawn led me to his kitchen. I couldn't see anything, it was so dark inside.

When he flicked on the lights, I almost shit myself.

His kitchen was huge. It was beautiful with every modern appliance you could want. All of the countertops were done in beautiful marble furnishings.

"Cold Pizza?"

"Works for me"

We sat at the bar eating our cold, breakfast pizza, hoping the other person would start the conversation.

"So why did you call me?" I said between bites.

"I called you because I wanted us to have dinner tonight."

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

"That would be…wonderful" I gushed. Why all of a sudden was I behaving like a school girl?

We finished our pizza and Shawn led me upstairs to a guestroom.

"Here…you can sleep in here until I can clean up my room"

"You naughty boy."

"Just wait until tonight" Shawn purred.

Shawn winked at me and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I threw myself on the bed.

I had the perfect outfit for dinner…

_SHAWN'S POV_

I grabbed Paradise's bag from the car and peeked in on her. Sound asleep.

I silently closed the door and walked into my mess of a room. I set to work and within an hour my bedroom was spotless. Clean sheets were on the bed and no one was the wiser as to what I had been doing last night.

I snuck out of the house and ran to the store.

_PARADISE POV_

My phone was going off.

I rolled over and looked at the time: 8a.m.

I groaned, got out of the bed and grabbed my phone. It wasn't ringing. It was the freaking house phone ringing.

I got to Shawn's room the moment it stopped ringing. The answering machine picked up:

_**Hey, this is Shawn, leave me a message and I'll get back to you. **_

_**BEEP**_

_**Shawn, its Rebecca. Listen, there's a family day at our church tomorrow and Cameron and Cheyenne really want you to come. Please call me on my cell. I hope you can come. Bye. **_

_**BEEP**_


	13. Past and Present Meet

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 13: PAST AND PRESENT MEET**

_SHAWN'S POV_

_**Shawn, its Rebecca. Listen, there's a family day at our church tomorrow and Cameron and Cheyenne really want you to come. Please call me on my cell. I hope you can come. Bye. **_

She always knew when to fuck up my life.

I checked in on Paradise who was sleeping soundly. I decided to make this call from the kitchen.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca."

"Shawn!"

"I got the message"

"Wonderful. The kids really want you to be there. The family day starts immediately after church tomorrow."

"Can I bring a guest?"

"Sure. I'm sure the kids would love to see Hunter."

Silence

"Will he, uh, be there?"

"Yes, Shawn, he will be there. He is an important part of the kids' lives just like you are."

"There can only be one daddy"

"Shawn, the kids know who their real father is. It's just healthy for them to have a male figure around all the time, that's all."

"I wouldn't call a home wrecker a model father"

"Shawn, we've been through this-"

"Been through what? You fucking other guys behind my back the last year of our marriage?

"Shawn, the only men I've ever slept with was you and-"

"Listen, I don't have time for this. Tell the kids I'll be there."

"Shawn, if you only would have seen the therapist like the judge requested during the divorce proceedings then-"

I hung up on her.

_PARADISE POV_

"Shawn, this dinner is just-"

I couldn't finish the sentence. I have never had a home cooked meal this good since….forever. .

The table was set for two, with candles illuminating the long dining room table. My plate was loaded with filet mignon, homemade mashed potatoes, gravy, zucchini and squash, and of course, pasta salad

I may have dropped a few subtle hints about pasta salad being my favorite side dish.

An opened bottle of red wine sat open in the middle of the table. I was already on my 3rd glass. Not to mention I was on my 2nd plate of food.

"I have an ex-wife and two kids"

I dropped my fork and choked on my food.

"What?" I managed in between coughs

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that but I've been thinking about how I was going to tell you all day, and-"

"Shawn, it's ok. You just surprised me with the timing that's all"

Shawn took a deep breath.

I downed my glass of wine.

"Four years ago, I came home early one night, walked into the bedroom and found my ex-wife fucking my ex best friend. She told me she was leaving me, took the kids, and left. The next day I was served with divorce papers."

It took me about 5 minutes to realize my jaw was on the table.

"How did they meet?" was all I could muster.

"There was some wrestling expo in San Antonio where I ran into the bastard. Rebecca was with me and I introduced them. I think the affair started some time after that."

"Shawn, that's terrible-"

"Rebecca called me this morning. You were sleeping and she invited me to a church function with the kids tomorrow. I really want the kids to meet you. Will you come?"

"I would love to. Is she going to be there?"

"Yes and so will he. They got engaged before I found out about the affair."

I had a million questions zooming in my head.

"When was the divorce final? How are the kids handling this? What did-"

"The divorce was final in January of 2007. The kids have adjusted well or so what I've been told."

"Do you get to see them often?"

"Once a month for about a week."

"Oh, Shawn…"

"If my job didn't involve so much traveling, then I could have gotten full custody. I was thinking about retirement when this happened. Now I have to work just to pay child support and alimony."

With tears in my eyes, I walked over to Shawn and kissed him, passionately.

Shawn returned my kiss and then broke away. I stood up and headed towards the hallway to go upstairs when Shawn grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me with intensity.

He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He put me down on the bed and took off his shirt. I slowly ran my hands down his chiseled chest. I unbuckled his belt and watched as his jeans fall to the floor.

I dropped to my knees and took Shawn in my mouth. I sucked gently and grabbed Shawn's ass for support. Shawn ran his fingers threw my hair, enjoying every minute.

I could feel Shawn's dick getting harder in my mouth. I slowly took his dick out of my mouth, licking cum from the edge. Shawn picked me up and tore my clothes off of me.

Shawn threw me on the bed and crawled on top of me. He kissed my lips and then slowly made his way down my body. He kissed and bit his way down my chest, stopping to nurse from my nipples.

He licked my stomach and then found my vagina.

He buried his face between my legs. I could feel Shawn's tongue licking every inch inside me. It felt so good and yet it drove me crazy.

I was on the verge of ecstasy when Shawn crawled back on top of me.

"You bad little girl…" Shawn whispered.

Shawn started kissing me passionately again. I didn't know how long I could last.

"Beg for it, baby…"

"Baby, please…"

I nearly lost the feeling when Shawn entered me. He rode me slow at first, then harder, until I lost myself into the abyss…

_SHAWN'S POV_

It was 2a.m. and I was blissfully awake. Paradise was sleeping with her arm across my chest, her head nuzzled into my neck…

_**Sunday, 11a.m.**_

_PARADISE POV_

Shawn sat calmly, listening to the sermon. I couldn't stop fidgeting.

I had tried on at least ten different outfits before Shawn got pissed and yelled we had to leave.

Excuse me for wanting to look my best.

The service ended and just as Shawn and I got up, I heard "DADDY" yelled in unison.

The same little boy and little girl in the pictures came running up to Shawn with the biggest smiles I have ever seen. They jumped into Shawn's open arms and showered Shawn with hugs and kisses.

I can't recall Shawn ever looking so happy.

Shawn whispered something into their ears. The little boy smiled and the little girl giggled.

"Cameron, Cheyenne I want you to meet Miss-"

"Melissa."

Shawn looked at me, stunned.

I could never let those kids call me by my stage name.

"Hi, Miss Melissa, it's nice to meet you." Cameron held his hand out and shook mine. He was the spitting image of Shawn.

Cheyenne buried her face in Shawn's khaki pants.

"Cheyenne, what do we say…"

"Hi…" Cheyenne said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Cameron and Cheyenne. Cheyenne, I love your hair. It's so pretty."

Cheyenne giggled and buried her face even more into Shawn's pants leg.

Shawn gave me a 100 watt smile. I knew I had his approval.

"Shawn!"

A woman with long blonde hair kissed Shawn on the cheek.

How he didn't kill her was beyond me.

"It's so wonderful to see you! And this is-"

"Melissa."

"Oh, Melissa. Charmed, I'm sure. Shawn, what happened to Hunter?"

"Unless he's drunk in an alley, I guess he's ok…"

"No, Shawn. You told me he was coming today to see the kids."

"Uh, no. You assumed he was coming today. I asked if I could bring a guest and you said yes. Melissa is my guest."

Rebecca didn't look too happy.

"Shawn-"

"Miss 'lissa, you have pretty brown hair."

"Why, thank you Cheyenne."

Cheyenne let go of Shawn's leg and clung to mine. I liked this kid already.

"It's Melissa, honey" Rebecca corrected Cheyenne.

"Miss 'Lissa" Cheyenne repeated

"No, Cheyenne, its-"

"Cheyenne can call me whatever she likes. 'Lissa sounds pretty good to me. What do you think, Cameron?"

Cameron gave me a meek smile.

"Hey people, what's happening?"

At that moment, Shawn sucked in a shit load of air. I realized this guy was Rebecca's fiancée.

"Melissa, this is Rebecca, my ex-wife and her fiancée-"

"Sean Waltman" the man said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you both."

Rebecca didn't seem too happy to meet me. Sean looked like he'd just come off of a cocaine binge.

An awkward silence followed the introductions.

"Can we go to the family day now 'Lissa?"

Thank God for you, Cheyenne.

"Of course, we can. Uh, where is it?"

"This way, silly."

Cheyenne grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit where the other families were mulling around.

Everyone else followed suit.

_**Sunday evening, 5p.m.**_

"NO!"

It was the 3rd time Cheyenne slammed her body on the grass, near Shawn's feet after Rebecca had told her in no uncertain terms that she just could not go with her daddy.

"Cheyenne, honey, it's ok. Daddy promises to come and get you in two weeks. Then you, Cameron, and me get to spend a whole month together." Shawn soothed her.

"NO! I want to come NOW!" Cheyenne screamed. Cheyenne wailed at Shawn's feet with Shawn doing his best to comfort her.

"Cheyenne, honey, you get to come home with me and we'll-"

"NO! I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MY DADDY GO AWAY!"

Sean stopped dead in his tracks. I wonder if the reality of the situation hit him.

"Chey, don't worry. It's gonna go by super fast and before you know it, we'll be home with daddy, and everything will be like it used to be."

Cheyenne lifted her head up.

"Will 'Lissa be there daddy?"

Shawn looked at me and I looked at Shawn.

"Yes" Shawn said.

"K. Bye 'Lissa." Cheyenne hugged my leg.

"Bye Cheyenne, bye Cameron" I whispered.

"Bye" Cameron whispered back.

"It was nice to meet you both." I said to Rebecca and Sean.

"You too." Sean offered me a small smile.

Rebecca was stone faced.

Shawn bent down and hugged and kissed his kids.

These were his kids, his family. Not this slut and her bed bitch.

Shawn stood up, nodded towards Rebecca and grabbed my hand.

As we walked away, Cheyenne started screaming again. This time, Cameron joined in.

As we walked away, Shawn squeezed my hand. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

As we walked away, my heart began to ache for this broken family.

**A/N: **Before I get a thousand PM's, let me remind everyone that this is a fan fiction story. Yes, Kevin Nash and HBK were best buds way back when but Sean Waltman was in the Clique too and I consider all the guys in the Clique to be best buddies at one time or another. Thank you for the reviews and the poll is now closed.


	14. First Day on the Job

**A/N: **I decided to rewrite this chapter because I felt like it didn't flow too well with Sunny. The only thing that changed were the title, Shawn's scene with Sunny and the very end where Paradise caught them kissing.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 14: FIRST DAY ON THE JOB **

_**Earlier that evening, 4p.m.**_

"Babe, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I grabbed Shawn's hand and squeezed it as we walked to the arena. We arrived early because I needed to work out my storyline.

"Wait a minute."

Shawn stopped short of the door. He pulled me to the side.

"Um, listen. What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the name, the kids. I mean, are you embarrassed by your name or are you just trying to protect me?"

I bit my lip. I had to come clean. Just a little bit.

"My real name is Melissa. Paradise is my stage name. No one has called me Melissa since I was 17 when my parents died. Melissa isn't the catchiest name on the stripper pole."

Ok, I wasn't totally honest. But he didn't need to know everything.

"So…"

"So what?"

"So what do you want me to call you?"

"You can me Melissa but only in private and in bed."

"Deal"

Shawn kissed my lips and we walked hand in hand into the arena.

Shawn led me to Vince's office inside the arena. Vince was already there with several other people.

"Hey Hunter, Vince." Shawn said.

"Hey sparky" Hunter said as he bounded over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hunter…" I croaked.

Hunter pulled out of the hug and I gasped for air.

"Sparky, this Bob and Dave, part of the creative team and this is Pat Patterson, he's old as shit, and you know Vince, and of course you know Shawn…" Hunter finished with an evil grin.

"Everybody this is sparky, I mean Paradise."

I waved at Bob and Dave. I had met Pat at the evaluation. Hunter was right. He was old as shit. And he was gay. How did I know this? Because he hadn't even glanced at my tits (despite the fact I was wearing a low cut shirt) and he had been staring at Shawn's package for the past 5 minutes.

He'd keel over if he saw Shawn naked with an erection.

"Paradise, let's find a private office to discuss your storyline." Bob said.

Bob and Dave motioned for me to follow them out the door.

I winked at Shawn. Shawn returned it with a smile.

I followed Bob and Dave down the hall to another office, albeit a smaller one and closed the door.

Immediately the two men looked more relaxed than they had been in Vince's office.

"I take it you two aren't too fond of Vince…"

"Honey, you'll learn fast not to be in Vince's presence for too long."

"Good to know. Now what's in store for me?"

"Well…" Bob said, flipping through his notes "you are going to be a manager."

"Vince told me I was going to be a valet."

Dave chuckled.

"Second thing about Vince: he changes his mind more than he changes his underwear."

Yuck.

"Your job as a manager is basically to look sexy and escort your wrestler to the ring. Occasionally you will have to get involved. Right now, we're just going to have you be eye candy to start you off slow."

"Gotcha. Now who is it I'm going to be managing?"

"Evan Bourne."

Two hours later, my ears were ringing and little dots danced before my eyes.

I left the room and started walking down the hallway. A clock on the wall told me it was 7p.m.

I needed to find Evan Bourne and a bathroom. I found the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I found Evan.

"Err, Evan Bourne?"

"That's me"

"I'm Paradise McKenzie, your new manager."

"Awesome! It's wonderful to finally meet you! Wow, you are really pretty."

"Thanks, Evan. Um, is there anything we need to discuss before our segment tonight?"

"My match is first up. All you have to do is escort me down the ramp and hang out by the ring. I'll win the match tonight so when I win, jump into the ring and hold up my hand in victory and we'll walk backstage."

"Ok, I think I can do that."

"Awesome. Meet me by the curtain at 8:15"

"Roger that."

This time, I needed to find the women's locker room. I went down one hallway, which led to another hallway, which then led to another….hallway.

I was fed up and cursing whomever had designed this stupid arena when I saw Shawn walking down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Shawn!"  
He didn't hear me.

I started walking in the same direction. Hopefully Shawn could help me find this stupid locker room.

Shawn turned the corner and I broke into a run. I didn't want to lose him again.

I rounded the corner and ran into a wall.

I hit the ground, my head spinning.

Someone muttered "Fuck" and I felt an arm wrap around my waist to hoist me up.

"Damn, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did that wall come from?"

"That wall was me."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Mike by the way."

"Paradise."

Mike had to be at least 6 foot. He had brown hair that was spiked in the front with baby blue eyes. His skin color was the same as mine and he was hard. I found that out first hand.

"You must be the new Diva."

"I take it you heard." I said as I dusted myself off.

"The whole roster did actually."

"Are you a wrestler here?"

"Yep. I'm The Miz".

"Hmm. It's different. I like it. I'm Paradise"

"So, I'm Paradise, where's the fire?"

"I was looking for Shawn Michaels. I thought I saw him coming down this hallway."

Mike made a face.

"You don't wanna go looking for him. I hear he's into fucking hookers nowadays."

Thanks, Mike.

"Well, that's more than I needed to know. Thanks for the advice, Mike. Um, can you tell me where the ladies locker is?"

"That depends. What are you doing after the show?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't we grab a drink later on."

"I'm flattered Mike but I'm involved with someone right now."

Mike smirked.

"Ladies room is down the hall, to the left. Maybe some other time."

"Thanks, Mike. See ya later."

As I walked down the hall, I could feel his eyes on me.

_**8:30p.m.**_

Evan and I were standing arm in arm, waiting for Evan's music, a.k.a. our cue, to hit.

I looked around anxiously, looking for Shawn.

"It's time" Evan whispered. The first thing I noticed as we walked down the ramp was the people. There were people _everywhere_. Strangely, this didn't bother me at all.

Evan got into the ring and I waited at ringside. Evan's opponent, MVP, made his way down the ramp and the match started. The match itself took 20 minutes. Evan pinned MVP for the win. I climbed into the ring and held Evan's hand up in victory and the two of us walked back up the ramp.

I was elated. I had survived my first WWE segment and so far I hadn't gotten fired.

Evan and I went backstage. Evan and I did a high five and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

What is it with wrestlers and hugging?

"You did fantastic!"

"Thanks! You weren't too bad yourself."

Evan let go of me and I turned around to see Mike leaning against the wall, clapping.

He was dressed in long shorts with black tights, black shoes, and a hat. He was wearing a bandadna underneath the hat. He had a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Wonderful job, first timer."

My voice was caught somewhere in my throat.

"Hey Mike, you ready?"

Another man had walked up. He had brown shoulder length hair, spectacular 6-pack abs, and furry pants.

"Yea, man. John, this is Paradise, the new Diva. Paradise, this is John Morrison, my tag team partner."

"Welcome to the club." John said, giving me a warm smile.

I shook John's hand and returned his smile. 

"Thanks."

John's music hit.

"Let's go dude."

As Mike walked past me, he whispered "See you later" in a silky voice.

I watched Mike and John stand at the entrance. Before they left, Mike turned around and winked at me.

My knees went weak.

"Hey, babe"

I turned around and there was Shawn and Hunter. Shawn was beaming and Hunter had a goofy grin on his face.

"You did wonderful" Shawn whispered as he kissed me.

"Oh, and by the way, you and I are cordially invited to attend a dinner party at the McMahon's private home in Hartford, Connecticut in two weeks. Just where that sexy little dress you wore on Saturday and you'll be fine" Shawn said.

DX's music hit. Shawn kissed me goodbye, Hunter slapped my ass, and then they were gone…


	15. Sweet Dreams

**CHAPTER 15: SWEET DREAMS….**

_School. It was both a blessing and a nightmare. It was a blessing because I got away from _**her **_and a nightmare because the public school system in New Orleans is a fucking joke. At 13 years old, I already knew that much. I carry a knife with me at all times because nowhere is safe for me. Not home, not school, not anywhere. _

_The bell rang. Fuck, its 3o'clock. School is over and that means I gotta go home. Hopefully she's so fucked up she won't know I'm there. Maybe I can sneak out and grab some food tonight. It's Monday and I haven't eaten since Friday night. The bitch went on a rampage after dinner Friday and I was lucky all I got was no food and a couple of bruises. _

_I walk up the street to our shot gun house. It's been yellow for as long as I can remember. Not a pretty yellow but a vomit/piss yellow. That's all she does in the house anyway. Maybe she painted it herself. The grass is dead and the steps are dry rotted. I have to jump from the ground onto the tiny porch. _

_I walk up to the prison. The door is completely off the hinges. I jumped on the porch and carefully sneak into the house. There is shit all over the floor. There are roaches in the sink, crawling all over the dirty dishes. If anyone wants to use the oven, you have to heat it up first just to kill the roaches. And that's if it works. Vomit covers the table._

_I tread softly to the back of the house where my room is. I pass _**her**_ bedroom along the way. She's laying face down on the bed, naked. Her hair is a matted mess and there's some vomit mixed in it. Mold covers her walls but she likes it. It gives her something to smoke when there's nothing else. A lit cigarette is smoking itself in the ash tray, next to the bed. _

_I quietly close the door to my room. My room is different from the rest of the house. I keep it locked so she can't get in. I keep it clean and make it as cozy as I can. But there's nothing cozy about a drug addicts' house._

"_Melissa? Melissa is you home?"_

_Fuck. She heard me come in. Maybe if I'm quiet, she'll fall back into her coma._

"_Melissa? Melissa, get your ass out here NOW!"_

_Shit. She isn't buying it. _

_I walk out my room, slowly. She's standing there, naked, hands on her hips, waiting for me. _

"_Where the fuck have you been all day?"_

"_At school."_

"_At school? Are you shittin' me girl?"_

"_No"_

"_To do what? You ain't never gone be nothing."_

"_I am gonna be somethin', someday."_

_Clarisse lit a fresh cigarette and looked me up and down. _

"_Y'know what? I should've got rid of you when I had the chance. You ain't did nothin' for me but cause me heartache."_

"_You were the one that got pregnant, not me-"_

_Clarisse went still. Her eyes were wide. I'd hit a nerve._

"_YOU FUCKING WHORE! IT AIN'T YOUR FAULT! IT AIN'T YOUR FAULT? MY LIFE WAS PERFECT UNTIL YOUR ASS CAME INTO THE WORLD AND RUINED MY LIFE! YOU RUINED IT."_

_Clarisse took a swing at me but I was too quick. I darted out the house and ran down the street. _

_I came home, 6 hours later. My tummy was full and I was feeling better than I had all weekend. _

_The house was dark and eerie looking. I jumped on the porch and walked inside. Nothing had been disturbed from when I came home from school. _

_I gingerly tread into my bedroom. Everything was intact. I let out a sigh of relief when Clarisse, out of nowhere, lunged at me with a butcher knife in her hand. I caught her wrist and wrestled her to the ground. She weighed 90 pounds and was stick thin. I pried the knife from her hands and threw it across the room. _

_She slapped me and I rolled over onto the floor making the roaches scurry away. I stood up and she lunged at me again. I moved out of the way and she ran straight into the wall, knocking herself out. _

_I stood there, waiting to see if she would get up. She didn't._

_I rolled her over. Her nose was bleeding and there was a large gash on her forehead. Her eyes were turning black. _

_I dragged her back to her bedroom. Knowing Clarisse, she wouldn't remember what happened in the morning. _

_I tiptoed back to my room, threw some clothes in a duffel bag, grabbed my school bag and locked my bedroom door. I stopped in front of Clarisse's room. The bitch was still out cold. I left the prison, in search of my alternative home. _

_As I walked down Esplanade Avenue, I took an inventory of my life. My mother was an addict and an alcoholic for as long as I could remember. And I was to blame for my father's departure which I am reminded of every day of my life. _

_I'll never forget the last time I saw my father. It was February 19__th__, 1992. I was 6 years old…._


	16. The Dinner Party

**A/N:** I rewrote chapter 14 because I felt it didn't flow well with Sunny and it was hard to determine where to take the story after that. Chapter 15 is the same and is a dream Paradise has from her childhood. Also, if you would like previews of the next upcoming chapter, please PM me and I will include them with each posted chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 16: THE DINNER PARTY**

_**7:00a.m.**_

I woke up in a sweat, shaking. I hated that dream and I only dreamt it when something bad was about to happen in my life.

I had no idea what that could be.

_**12 hours later…**_

"Just for the record" I said as Shawn rang the doorbell "I don't think this is a good idea."

"C'mon, babes, it'll be fun."

Before I could object, a maid opened the door and invited us inside. She took our coats and then directed us to another part of the mansion.

We entered a ballroom where hundreds of people were milling around, enjoying cocktails.

I've been to these types of parties before but usually I'm the one dancing on the bar in my g-string.

And I'm gettin' paid by the hour. But I digress.

Shawn and I made our way to the bar (well, Shawn actually half dragged me to the bar). He ordered a nonalcoholic beer and I ordered a glass of chardonnay.

"HEY SPARKY!" I knew it was Hunter before I saw him. He was exceptionally handsome tonight, wearing an all black suit with a blue tie. Grrrr.

"Hey sexy, where you been all my life" I purred as I hugged Hunter.

"Keepin' your man's bed warm until you got there…" Hunter grinned.

The three of us broke into comfortable conversation talking about everything but the business.

"Shawn! It's about time you came to see me" Linda McMahon came gliding up to us.

"I couldn't resist not seeing you, my love" Shawn said as he kissed Linda's cheek.

"And is this beautiful young lady the reason why I haven't seen you in weeks?" Linda said, gesturing towards me.

"Why, yes. Linda, this is Paradise. Paradise, this is-"

"Linda." I finished for him. "We met at my evaluation about a month or so ago."

"You did wonderful my dear. We're so happy to have you here."

Linda McMahon was every bit as charming as I remembered.

"Shawn, do you mind if I steal her for a moment? There's some lovely ladies here I want her to meet."

"Sure. Just bring her back by midnight."

Shawn smiled as Linda McMahon pulled me away.

_SHAWN'S POV_

"Dude" Hunter said no sooner than Melissa and Linda were across the room socializing "Did you fuck her yet?"

I gave Hunter an evil smile. "My dick is still exhausted."

Hunter's face was a mixture of shock and laughter.

"Dude, I'd bang her anyway. That's a fine piece of ass, I might add."

We both looked at Melissa and sighed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Boy talk?"

Stephanie McMahon, Hunter's wife, and the biggest mistake of his life, joined in on the conversation.

She was a brunette again, after years of being a hideous blonde. Her boobs were fake, her ass was huge thanks to three kids, and Hunter fucked every other woman he could his hands on because fucking Stephanie was a chore for any man's dick.

"Shawn" Stephanie smiled sweetly, "I couldn't help but notice you have a date. Isn't she that new diva my father hired?"

"Why, yes, Stephanie. She is my date and just so happens to be the new diva your father hired. You are such a smart little girl!"

"Fuck off, Shawn" Stephanie said; the smile was replaced with venom.  
"She shouldn't have hired that trash and she's from New Orleans. There's nothing but idiots and trash down there."

"Well then, you shouldn't have a problem fitting in down there, would you?" I couldn't stop myself.

Stephanie flinched.

"Tell me, Shawn, how's Rebecca and the kids? Is she still with Sean?"

"Everyone's terrific."

"Aren't they engaged?"

"They've been engaged for the past two years, you already knew that, wise ass."

Stephanie smiled again. The only proof I have that Hunter actually still sleeps with her are the kids.

"Shawn, I'm glad to see that you're over what happened because it will only help you in the near future."

Just as my confusion set in, the bell rang, signaling dinner.

_PARADISE POV_

Shawn, Hunter, and Stephanie were engrossed in conversation with one another while I was being hoarded from person to person by Linda McMahon.

I met every board member and their spouses, met some more people, and then I met a shit load of more people.

I didn't fuck this many people when I was a hooker for crying out loud.

Linda, Marissa (Shane's wife), and I were making small talk when a hand touched my bare shoulder.

I jumped but before I could turn around, Linda told me who it was.

"Why, hello Mike, how are you?"

The Miz. I remembered our last encounter vividly.

"Linda, Marissa, wonderful to see you again."

"Mike, this is our new diva, Paradise."

"Ah, yes we've met already."

Another lady walked up and engaged Linda and Marissa in conversation.

Mike pulled me away and led me to a quiet corner.

"And it's really wonderful to see you again…" Mike whispered, stroking my cheek.

"I thought we went through with this already, I'm involved with-"

"Shhh." Mike put his finger against my lips. "Baby, it's ok. We can work around that."

"No, we can't. He'll kick your ass."

"No one can kick my ass, baby."

He left me no choice.

"My BOYFRIEND is Shawn Michaels."

Mike fell silent. His eyes were wide.

"You're the hooker that Michaels is sleeping with?"

"Yes"

The bell rang signaling dinner. I pushed Mike off of me, and made my exit.

Everyone was seated at the longest table I have ever seen in my life. Shawn sat on my right and Hunter sat on my left. Throughout the appetizer he kept looking down my dress.

I would too if I had married Stephanie McMahon.

The food wasn't New Orleans but it was still edible and pretty good. That was the only bad thing about this job: the food was never as good as anywhere as New Orleans.

By the time the entrée plates were cleared and dessert and coffee had been delivered, I knew there'd be no sex tonight for Shawn.

Two hours later, after an exhausting table conversation and two cups of coffee, I was ready to leave. The bell rang again.

"Does that mean it's time to leave?" I whispered to Shawn.

"No, it means after dinner cocktails are being served."

I groaned, not wanting to eat or drink ever again. Shawn gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Babes, just one more hour and we'll be outta here"

"You're gonna have to carry me out of here" I moaned

Shawn helped me up and we made our way, albeit a little more slowly, back to the stupid ballroom for more tone deaf conversations and dry alcohol.

45 minutes later my food had settled in for the night and I was ready to get the hell outta there.

I searched desperately for Shawn who seemed to have disappeared after my second bathroom trip.

Coffee always went right through me.

I saw Shawn across the room, talking to Vince when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the party.

Mike led me to another room, across the massive hall. He closed the door and threw me against the wall.

He held me against the wall. His knee was buried in between my legs. One hand was against the wall, the other caressing my face.

He smirked, his thumb tracing my lips.

He pressed his lips against mine. I lost all control.

We kissed passionately until I heard a voice calling my name.

Shawn.

I pushed Mike off of me a second time that evening and ran out the door. I rushed into the bathroom, locked the door, and checked myself.

I replaced my lipstick and washed off my running mascara. I added a little bit more and deemed myself presentable to Shawn.

I opened the door and ran face first into Mike.

"Getting ready for me, beautiful…" Mike whispered.

"Mizanin, have you seen Paradise?" Shawn called out from down the hall.

"She's in the bathroom, Shawn, she'll be right out."

Mike gave me an evil grin and his eyes told me we'd finished this later.

Ten seconds later, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, babes, you ready?" Shawn said, putting his hands around my waist.

"As I ever will be"

Shawn and I bade goodbye to everyone we knew (well, he knew) at the party. Hunter looked crestfallen at the prospect of us leaving and I swear he would have kissed my tits goodbye if Shawn hadn't pulled me away when he did.

As we rode in the car back to the hotel, I pretended to sleep so I wouldn't have to talk to Shawn.

I was guilt ridden and I knew that Shawn must never know what had happened.

**NEXT TIME ON "MY ONE, MY ONLY"…**

**Shawn eyed him suspiciously. I kept my hand on Shawn's arm, my feeble attempt at preventing an all out riot.**

**Vince addressed the room at large. **

"**I would like you all to meet our newest wrestler on the RAW Roster…."**

**I stood there in shock, as the entire room erupted in chaos…**


	17. Another Day On The Job

**A/N:** Thank you hardycenagrl for adding "My One, My Only" to your alert list! And Many thanks to the awesome VanityMayhem for her inspirational reviews!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 17: JUST ANOTHER DAY AT THE OFFICE**

It had been two weeks since the party and, thankfully, Shawn still was clueless as to what had happened. I passed Mike in the halls during shows but we ignored one another. I did my best to avoid him without looking suspicious.

But at the moment, Mike was a thousand miles away from my mind even though he was standing across the room. The entire RAW roster was in Stephanie McMahon's office because of some big creative announcement.

Oh joy.

"Thank you all for coming…" Stephanie began, as if we had a choice in the matter.

"There are a few roster changes that I feel that you all should know about…"

As Stephanie droned on about some useless bullshit, I glanced around the room. This was the first time I had seen the entire RAW roster in the same room, and yet, I barely knew any of them except for a few people.

"…and Luke Gallows have all been terminated…"

I felt Shawn stiffen beside me. I looked up and noticed that Sean Waltman had entered the room. Waltman winked at me and Shawn let out a low growl.

The room broke out in quiet whispers, which pissed Stephanie off and woke Hunter up who was snoring in the corner.

Shawn eyed him suspiciously. I kept my hand on Shawn's arm, my feeble attempt at preventing an all out riot.

Vince addressed the room at large.

"I would like you all to meet a returning wrestler on the RAW Roster and a returning member to DX, Mr. Sean Waltman."

I stood there in shock, as the entire room erupted in chaos.

Shawn and Hunter were both screaming at Vince and Stephanie simultaneously. Cena and Orton were standing in between the four of them while Pat Patterson shouted at both of them to get the fuck out of the way.

I walked over to the other side of the room and pulled the fire alarm. The sprinkler systems came on. People started screaming and haulin' ass.

5 minutes later, I walked out of the arena and into Vince's tirade.

"WHO THE FUCK PULLED THAT GODDAMN ALARM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO AN ARMANI SUIT WHEN IT'S FUCKING WET? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!"

I tried to slide behind Cena but it was to no avail. Vince spotted me.

"MCKENZIE! DID YOU PULL THAT FUCKING ALARM? ANSWER ME!"

"No, Vince I did not. Actually, I saw Mike standing next to it right before the alarm went off."

Mike's eyes grew wide as Vince rounded on him.

30 minutes later, everyone was back inside and Vince was still screaming at Mike.

I stood snickering at the door, when Stephanie McMahon walked up.

"I knew it was you" she said fiercely. "And I'll make damn sure that my father finds out about this. My father would have never hired you if Shawn hadn't blackmailed him about retiring."

"And I'm sure you wouldn't have any of those other divas if Hunter hadn't been out _scouting_ for talent. " I said smugly.

Stephanie scoffed.

"Keep it up and I promise you, I will royally screw your ass."

"Gee Steph, thanks for the offer but I'm not into chicks…"

"Shut up you whore. I know what your _previous_ occupation was, if you can call it an occupation. I'll make you pay, just like I made Shawn pay."

"You're the one who hired Waltman, weren't you?"

"Wow, for a piece of shit you sure do catch on fast. Yes, it was me who hired Waltman. Shawn deserves it. Now get the fuck away from me."

I watched Stephanie storm off. The woman was a genuine bitch. The only reason I could fathom as to why Hunter married her was to move up in the company. And even then I would have looked for other options of self promotion.

I scurried off to the locker room to get ready, keeping an eye out for Shawn.

Evan, MVP and I had another awesome promo and an impromptu match. For the first time since starting the storyline, I was able to get physical and I decked MVP. Evan and I stood in the ring as the crowd went wild.

Evan and I walked backstage, laughing and discussing ideas when I ran into a very tense and pissed off Shawn.

"Meet me back at the hotel room."

"Baby, is everything ok…" but Shawn had already walked off with Hunter.

Slightly miffed, I bade goodbye to Evan and grabbed my stuff. I barged into the male locker room, rooted in Shawn's bag for the car keys, and walked out.

Unfortunately, no sweaty, buff, naked wrestlers were in there.

I drove back to the hotel, still miffed and cursing Shawn. Shawn walked into the hotel room at 11:15. I was pissed; not to mention hungry and tired, and I still had to get up at 5a.m. to catch a flight to Atlanta.

"Where the hell have you been-"

Shawn pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Shawn pushed me against the wall and kissed me long and hard. A second later, I felt warm hands caressing my vagina, with Shawn's finger teasing my G-spot.

"Oh, baby…" I whispered, forgetting why I was even mad in the first place.

"Promise me, Melissa. Promise me that you'll never betray me, my trust, and our love. Promise me."

"I promise" I whispered.

"Daddy needs a shower" Shawn purred.

Shawn carried me into the bathroom and 10 seconds later we were in the shower, hot and wet.

I pushed Shawn against the shower wall and licked my way down to his erected cock. I playfully licked the shaft and then I tasted his cum. Shawn pushed against the walls for support when I took him in my mouth.

I sucked Shawn long and hard. I drew out and Shawn exploded all over my breasts. I grabbed my tits, rubbing and squeezing, when Shawn bent me over and fucked me in the ass.

I rolled over and Shawn took his mouth to me. I desperately tried to retain control but it was no use. The man had a tongue like a lizard. I came hard and showered Shawn with my cum.

I lay on the shower floor, the water beating my body, breathless.

So much for taking a shower.


	18. Happy Thanksgiving!

**A/N:** Many thanks to VanityMayhem for reviewing this story! Reviews are open to everyone so don't be shy. Also, please check out my new poll on my profile page and please vote!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 18: HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

"So, tell me, how did _he_ get hired?"

I was 30,000 feet in the air, stuck in between Shawn and Hunter for the next 5 hours.

And the worst part was Hunter had gas.

"Vince wanted to ease back into the old DX since, hell, our ratings haven't been that great since we went PG. Stephanie pitched the idea that we hire that asshole and of course, Vince agreed."

I leaned back against the seat and sighed. I hadn't told Shawn about my encounter with Stephanie yesterday.

"Paradise"

"Hmmm"

"You'll be spending Thanksgiving with me and the kids."

"I can't. I have to work."

"I squared it away with Vince. You'll fly out Sunday night and work Monday. Cheyenne and Cameron are ecstatic that you'll be there."

"They like me?"

"Like you? Last time I was on the phone with Cheyenne it was 'lissa this and 'lissa that. She hadn't talked that much since before the divorce."

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat. This was going to be a wonderful Thanksgiving…

"HUNTER!"

"Whoops. Sorry dude."

"Dude, what the fuck did you eat last night?"

"Just some sauerkraut and onions."

"Dude, _why_?"

"It was either fuck Stephanie or have gas. I opted for gas."'

As I fanned my hand to clear the air and held my nose shut with the other, I realized I would have opted for the gas too.

_**2 days later…**_

"UNCLE HUNTER!"

From the kitchen, I heard Cameron and Cheyenne tackle Hunter.

Hunter called Stephanie, claimed the airport had shut down due to some TSA investigation, and that he would be unfortunately spending Thanksgiving with Shawn, me and the kids.

I was standing at the stove, making my famous Cranberry Crunch when Cheyenne came running in and jumped on my leg.

"HAPPY GIVING, 'LISSA!" Cheyenne bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Miss Cheyenne."

"'Lissa, I missed you so much" Cheyenne said, squeezing my leg till it turned blue.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

Cameron walked in the kitchen, followed by Shawn and Hunter. Shawn was grinning from ear to ear.

"'Lissa, guess what! We gets to spend the whole weekend with you and daddy!"

"And Uncle Hunter too" Cameron added, smiling.

By 2p.m., everyone was gathered around the table with food piled on food. The plates were somewhere underneath.

By 5p.m., Shawn, Hunter, and Cameron were 10 pounds heavier and were snoring on the couch in front of the T.V.

Cheyenne was happily helping me clean the kitchen and talking about all the cool things we would do together this weekend.

"'Lissa, we can go shopping, paint our fingers and toes, do our hair, have seepovers, and do all kinds of girl stuff!"

"We're gonna have a lot of fun, Cheyenne." I said, smiling.

"'Lissa, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. What's your secret?"

"You make my daddy happy."

"I do?"

"Yep. My daddy used to cry. Then you came. And then you made him happy."

I felt a tear tug at my eye.

"Cheyenne, your daddy makes me happy too."

"'Lissa?"

"Yes, Cheyenne?"

"Where do babies come from?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, bug eyed.

"Cheyenne, that is a very good question and there is only one person who can answer that."

"Who, 'Lissa?"

"Uncle Hunter."

"Uncle Hunter?"

"Yep. Now why don't you go ask Uncle Hunter while I finish cleaning the kitchen?"

"K."

I laughed quietly as I heard Cheyenne ask Uncle Hunter where babies came from.

_**Friday morning…**_

DING DONG

"Someone's at the door!"

DING DONG

"Shawn, please grab the door!"

DING DONG

"Could someone please answer the door?"

DING DONG

"Fine, I'll answer the door! Please don't trouble yourselves!"

I threw what was supposed to be lunch on the table and ran to the door.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"I'm coming, DAMNIT!"

"HEY BABY!"

Tina was standing on the porch, with her zebra luggage next to her.

"Tina, what the fuck!"

I dragged Tina into a huge hug, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Tina, how did you know where to find me?"

"Shawn." Tina said matter of factly.

"Shawn?"

"He called me and told me you had a few days off and invited me to visit. So I packed my bags, told Bobby to kiss my ass, and here I am."

"I can't believe he did that! But I have to go back on the road Sunday night."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Shawn figured that you'd need an ally while you're on the road since he won't be there so you and I will be travelin' buddies for the next month!"

"Are we still talking about Shawn Michaels here?"

"Well, that and Shawn said he never wanted to be on plane with Hunter the next time he has gas."

"Yeah, that didn't end too well…"

"Paradise. About a week ago, a letter was delivered to the club and-"

"'Lissa, who is that!" Cheyenne shouted from atop the stairs.

"Come see and find out." I shouted back.

Cheyenne came leaping down the stairs and stopped an inch short of hitting Tina.

"Cheyenne, I would like you to meet my very best friend in the world, Tina. Tina, this is my other very best friend in the world, Cheyenne."

"Hey, Cheyenne, it's nice to meet you."

Cheyenne shouted "HI" at Tina and then buried her face in my jeans.

"BABY, WHO'S AT THE DOOR!"

I rolled my eyes.

"COME DOWN AND SEE YOU GOON!"

Hunter, Shawn, and Cameron thundered down the stairs.

"Tina? How you doin'?" Hunter said, with a coy smile.

"Hey, Hunter" Tina said, bashing her eyelashes.

"Miss Tina, are you and Uncle Hunter best friends?"

"Yes, Cheyenne. We are _really_ best friends."

"Miss Tina, did you know that babies come from Barbie dolls? Uncle Hunter told me that."

"Uncle Hunter told you what?"

I turned around and low and behold, there was Rebecca, standing behind Tina, a look of utmost shock on her face.

"What did Uncle Hunter tell you Cheyenne?"

"Nothing mommy." Cheyenne said quietly, hugging my jeans.

"Rebecca" Shawn said "We both know I have the kids for the next two weeks. What are you doing here?"

"Shawn, I need to speak with you about a private matter. Can I come in?"

Tina and I stood aside to let Rebecca in who ignored everyone except Cameron and Cheyenne.

"Children, why don't you run along and play while daddy and I talk."

"C'mon guys" Hunter said, gathering Cameron and Cheyenne. "Let's go play hide and seek or somethin'."

"Paradise, why don't you and I go catch up upstairs?" Tina said, grabbing my elbow and steering me towards the stairs.

As soon as Tina closed the door to the guest room, she rounded on me.

"Who the fuck was that?" Tina whispered.

"The ex-wife"  
"No fucking way! She's the mom too?"

"Yep."

"Holy Shit…"

"Just wait till you see Hunter's wife."

Tina and I tossed her suitcases on the bed.

"Paradise, what I wanted to tell you before was about a week ago, a letter was delivered to the club addressed to you."

"To me? From who?"

"I don't know. There was no return address given and the postage is unreadable."

Tina opened her purse and handed me a white enveloped. It looked beat up and my name and the club's address was scribbled in messy black ink.

"Well, open it" Tina said.

I turned the envelope over and opened it.

_SHAWN'S POV_

"Well…"

Rebecca and I were in my office. From the window, I could see the kids playing tackle Uncle Hunter in the yard.

There was no way Hunter could win that game.

"Shawn, with all that's happened between us in the past few years, I really want us to be friends again. We don't have to be lovers but I do want us to be friends."

Rebecca walked over to the window, watching the kids and Hunter playing outside.

"And with us being friends, I hope that you and I could be open and honest with one another again."

"You kind of put a dent in that when I caught you cheating on me."

"I understand that… I betrayed your trust-"

"Rebecca, get to the fucking point!"

"I have something to show you. Please don't hate me for it."

Rebecca pulled out her cell phone and showed me a picture.

"It's been circulating around the WWE roster for the past few weeks now. Someone sent it to Sean and he sent it to me. He thought that you ought to know but he was afraid you wouldn't believe him. So he asked me to show you."

I felt the blood drain from my face as I saw Melissa passionately kissing Mike Mizanin.

_PARADISE'S POV_

I took a deep breath and carefully opened the letter:

_Dear Melissa:_

_ You do not remember me but I remember you. We met at your birth and we approximately knew one another for one week before your mother took you away. It has taken me these past 18 years to find you. The last picture I have of you was when you were six years old, standing in front of your father's house on a beautiful spring day. Unfortunately, I received no more pictures from your father after your mother severed all ties with him 18 years ago._

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. Please do not be frightened before I am given the chance to explain everything. I now live in the Baton Rouge area and I do wish for us to meet as soon as possible. My phone number is: (225) 555-4434. Please call me. We have much to discuss. I hope that you and I can have the beautiful relationship that we never had because of your mother. _

_Truly Yours,_

_Annette Devereaux_


	19. Deceitful Acts

**A/N:** Many thanks to VanityMayhem for her awesome reviews and to SoapFanTracy for adding my story to her alert list! Also, please check out the poll on my profile page, "Who is Annette Devereaux?"

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 19: DECEITFUL ACTS**

_PARADISE'S POV_

Time had stopped.

I had utterly done everything in my power to erase my former life. At the tender age of 14, I became Paradise.

And now, this person was trying to come into my new world, my new life.

Suddenly, the room began to spin…

_SHAWN'S POV_

I was numb.

This wasn't my Melissa. My Melissa promised me she would never, ever betray me, my trust, our love. There was no fucking way this was my Melissa.

I quietly shut the phone and handed it back to Rebecca.

"Shawn, I'm sorry-"

"Get out."

"Shawn, I-"

"GET OUT!"

"Shawn, please let me explain-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Rebecca ran out of the room. I heard the front door slam. I heard screeching tires.

I went to the window. I watched Cameron and Cheyenne lying on the grass with Hunter.

Melissa had secrets.  
It was time I knew what those secrets were.

_PARADISE'S POV_

"Paradise? Paradise, please wake up?"

I woke up on the floor, my hair and my shirt soaking wet.

"Paradise, you ok?"

"I'm-I'm ok."

Tina helped me get up on the bed.

"Are you going to call her?" Tina asked.

I sat on the bed, trying to steady my breathing.

"No. No, I'm not going to call. It's probably somebody just trying to get me to participate in some sort of scam. Yeah, that's it a scam."

Tina didn't look thoroughly relieved.

"Tina, listen, Shawn cannot know that I received this letter, ok? The only thing he knows about my past is my real name, Melissa. I gave him some bullshit story about my parents dying when I was 17 in a car accident or something. Please don't tell Shawn."

"Tell Shawn what?"

I whipped my head up to see Shawn standing in the doorway.

"Baby, I didn't see you there."

"What do you want Tina not to tell me?" Shawn asked a weird look on his face.

"I don't want Tina to tell you what I'm getting you for Christmas."

Shawn didn't look convinced.

"Melissa, what's in your hand?"

"What? Oh, this! Oh, it's nothing. Just a letter from Bobby, begging me to come back to work."

"I see."

"I think I'll write him later to tell him that I love my new job"

The room fell eerily silent. Shawn's expression was strained and Tina looked like she swallowed a bug.

"Melissa, I'm starved. Do you need any help with lunch?"

"Yes, yes I do. Shawn, could you round up the kids and have them wash up? Grab Hunter too."

I hurried past Shawn and down the stairs.

Tina followed close on my heels.

When I reached the kitchen, I busied myself slapping mayo on the bread.

"'Lissa, Shawn didn't look convinced-"

"Tina, we are not going to talk about this anymore."

"Listen, maybe if you just sat him down and-"

"NO. I cannot sit him down and talk to him. NO, absolutely not. The subject is closed. I don't want to hear another word about it."

Tina opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Hunter bounding in and catching her in a big hug.

The kids soon came, chattering about their afternoon adventure with Hunter. Shawn walked in, looking grave.

I didn't say much during lunch and neither did Shawn. Thank God Tina and Hunter were here to distract the kids.

Shawn must never know of my past…

_SHAWN'S POV_

The house was quiet.

The kids were sound asleep and I had a feeling Tina and Hunter were somewhere in my backyard, doing the nasty.

Melissa was sleeping silently in the master bedroom.

And I was in my office, wondering what the fuck to do.

I had spent two hours on the computer, searching for Paradise McKenzie or Melissa McKenzie and came up with nothing.

Who was this woman?

Somewhere in the distance, I heard a giggle and a squeal. Hunter must have taken off his pants.

I sat in my chair, twiddling the letter in my hands. I had stolen it from Melissa's suitcase when she had given Cheyenne a bath.

It wasn't much but it was a start.

I flipped through the yellow pages and found the PI section. I found a guy who sounded clean and gave him a call.

The ad said to call day or night.

"Drexel's PI Service. You need it, we find it, Drexel speaking."

"This is Michael Hickenbottom. I saw your ad in the yellow pages and I think you can help me."

"Sure thing. What do you need, Mr. Hakenbatten."

"It's Hickenbottom and it's sort of complicated."

"I like complicated. Now lay it on me Hearkenbottom."

"I want to find out about someone's past. It's a female but I only know her first name. Well, I think it's her first name."

"Just tell me what you know, Heathbutt. "

"She calls herself Paradise McKenzie in public but between her and me, she calls herself Melissa. I had no reason to doubt her until today when she received a letter and lied to me about who it was from. I stole it from her and it appears whoever wrote it knew her when she was a baby."

"Hmmm. Keep going."

"Anyway, the person who sent the letter is Annette Devereaux. I was wondering if you could find out whom this lady is and her relationship to Melissa or Paradise, whatever her real name is."

I gave Drexel the phone number that was listed in the letter.

"Ok, Mr. Hackenbottom, it should be no problem tracking down this Annette Devereaux. Finding out how she knows your girlfriend is another matter entirely."

"I did meet Melissa in New Orleans and Annette Devereaux says she lives in the Baton Rouge area."

"Hmmm. I can't promise anything right now but I'm thinking possibly a long lost relative. Now we need to talk price. I charge $50 a day to investigate, and a $100 if I have to do a stake out."

"Fine, just bill me."

"Ok. Can I have a secure number to contact you at?"

I gave Drexel my cell.

"Thank you, Mr. Hickenbutt. I'll probably give you a call in a few days, at the most in a week, depending on how hard it might be to find this Annette Devereaux."

"Thanks. We'll be in touch."


	20. Classified Information

**A/N:** Many thanks to VanityMayhem for her awesome reviews! There's no Paradise in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 20: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION**

_**TWO WEEKS LATER…**_

_SHAWN'S POV_

"Drexel?"

"Mr. Hickenbottom, nice to finally meet you."

"You got it right this time."

"Got what right this time?"

"Never mind."

I slid into the booth across from Drexel as the waitress came waltzing up to us.

"Can I get anything for you boys?" she said in a Texas drawl.

"Sweet Tea for me"

"Make that two" Drexel said.

Drexel waited until the waitress left to speak again.

"Mr. Hickenbottom"

"Call me Shawn"

"Shawn, I wanna apologize for taking so long. Usually I have the requested information within a day or two, three tops, but this particular person was hard to find."

"It's no problem"

Drexel slid a manila folder across the table.

"Now, this is what I could find and believe me, it wasn't easy"

The waitress returned with our teas.

"Drexel, this, uh, folder, contains everything we discussed?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you in person. I couldn't find a connection between this person and your girlfriend. I might be able to but I'm gonna need more time and more information."

"I can't promise getting any more information from my girlfriend. I'm fairly sure whatever she told me about her past is a lie."

"Let's back track. Tell me what how you met her and any past history that you may know"

"She told me that her parents died in a car accident when she was 17. After that, she started working in a strip club in New Orleans."

"What strip club did she work at?"

"The Kittens Gentleman Club. Her stage name was Paradise. That's all I know."

"It's not much but it's a start. I'll see what I can dig up."

"Put it on the tab."

"Gotcha. I'll give ya a call in two weeks."

"Thanks buddy."

"Anytime, brother."

An hour later, I walked into my chaotic house.

The kids were running around and screaming at the top of their lungs while Brittany, our babysitter, shamelessly ran after them.

"DAD'S HOME!" I yelled.

"DADDY!" I heard as Cameron and Cheyenne came leaping down the stairs, knocking me to the ground.

"Hey guys, did you have fun with Britt?"

"We had a blast, daddy!" Cheyenne squealed.

Brittany came limping into the foyer with hair sticking out in every direction.

"Thank God you're home, Mr. Shawn."

"Hey, Britt. I've come to relieve you of your duties. $50 should do it, huh?"

"Mr. Shawn, that's a lot-"

"Just take it sweetheart. You deserve it because you survived."

Brittany reluctantly took the money and then high tailed it out of my house.

I surveyed the disaster that was my home.

"Who wants pizza?"

"ME!" Cameron and Cheyenne shouted.

Four hours later tummies were full, the house was clean, and the kids were clean and were snoring in Cameron's bed.

I settled in my office with a stiff drink and the manila folder.

I carefully opened the folder and reviewed the information Drexel had given me:

**CLASSIFIED INFORMATION**

**Name:**_ Annette Devereaux nee Aubin_

**DOB:**_ February 18__th__, 1960_

**Parents:**_ Charles Oliver Aubin (deceased) and Alexandra Aubin nee Jacques_

**Husband:**_ Brennan William Devereaux_

**Children (4):**_ Brennan William Devereaux, Jr., Abigail Oregon nee Devereaux, Caitlyn Devereaux, and Alexis Devereaux_

**Siblings (5):**_ Charles Oliver Aubin, Jr., Olivia Alexandra Boudreaux nee Devereaux, Jonathan Charles Aubin, Jacob Evans Aubin, and Marie Antoinette Gomez nee Devereaux._

**Current Address:**_ 805 Circle Place, Baton Rouge, Louisiana 70801_

**Home Phone:**_ (225) 778-6801_

**Cell Phone:**_ (225) 545-3412_

I silently closed the folder and looked at the clock. 11:30p.m.

I was tempted to call.

I finished my drink and fixed another.

I walked back to the desk, opened the folder, and dialed the cell number.

Someone picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Is Annette Devereaux available, please?"

"May I ask who is calling?" the female voice asked.

"An old friend from high school."

"Hold for a moment, please." the female voice said.

I heard footsteps fading away and then silence.

A minute later, another female voice answered the phone.

"This is Annette Devereaux" the female voice said.

"Mrs. Devereaux…"  
"Yes, this is Mrs. Devereaux" the female voice said stiffly

"Mrs. Devereaux..."

"Is this some sick joke because if it is, it isn't funny…"

"Mrs. Devereaux, I know Melissa."

The silence was deafening

"Mrs. Devereaux I know Melissa. I met her about two months ago in New Orleans. I think…I think I may be able to help you. And you may be able to help…me."

More deafening silence.

"How did you get this number?" she asked, weakly.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is I know where Melissa is."

"Is she still living in New Orleans at that address?"

"No ma'am, she left New Orleans some two or three months ago. A friend came to visit about two weeks ago and brought her the letter."

"I would like for us to meet, Mr.-"

"Hickenbottom. Michael Hickenbottom."

"Mr. Hickenbottom. Do you live in the New Orleans area?"

"Close enough."

"Can we meet, say this Saturday at Antoine's Restaurant in New Orleans at 11a.m.?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Just ask for Devereaux when you arrive."

"Thank You, Mrs. Devereaux"

"Goodbye, Mr. Hickenbottom, I look forward to seeing you on Saturday."

We hung up and I heard the clock chime three times.

Midnight.

It was Friday morning.

_**35 hours later…**_

At 11a.m. on Saturday morning, I walked into Antoine's Restaurant in New Orleans.

Within the past 35 hours, I had ordered my plane ticket, packed the kids, packed myself, dropped the kids off at grandma and grandpas for the weekend and fidgeted on a plane for two hour.

"Devereaux" I told the hostess, breathless.

"This way, sir."

3 miles later, she showed me into a private dining room with only one occupant.

"Mr. Hickenbottom. We finally meet face to face."

Annette Devereaux stood up and shook my hand.

She was about 5'8 in heels with shoulder length chestnut hair, blue eyes, and milky skin. She was dressed in a crème colored suit.

"Please, have a seat. This is Henri, our server."

Several minutes later, we had our drinks and Henri had our orders. We were alone in the room.

"Mrs. Devereaux"

"Please, call me Annette."

"Annette, how do you know Melissa?"

"I am Melissa's aunt, or to be more precise, her godmother. I am her father's older twin sister…by two minutes."

"In your letter, you said you knew Melissa for about a week? Why so short?"

"I knew Melissa long enough to see her baptized Catholic and to be officially named her godmother. When she was a week old, her mother took her and refused her father and his family see Melissa"

"Did Melissa know her father at all?"

"Yes and no. Her father didn't see her again until she was 6 months old. The only way he could see Melissa was to promise her mother that Melissa would never meet anyone from his side of the family."

Henri briefly interrupted Annette with our appetizers and left again.

"Melissa would spend a few days here and there with my brother and she would spend about a month in the summer with him. He would always take pictures of her and send me one."

"Was Melissa happy?"

"When she was with my brother, yes. But he always commented to me how terrible she looked. Melissa was malnourished, wore filthy clothes, and had a bathroom problem. I attributed all three to her mother. My former sister-in-law, Courtney, was no help where Melissa was concerned. She only tolerated Melissa because of my brother."

"I can assure you; Melissa has overcome all those things and is a beautiful young woman."

Annette gave me a warm smile.

"How do you know Melissa?"

"I met her three months ago. We became friends. I was able to get her a better job with better pay. Right now, she's traveling because of work. She doesn't know that I contacted you. In fact, I don't think she knew who you were when she received the letter."

Henri delivered our entrees, refilled our drinks, and left yet again.

"So, tell me" I said, digging into my filet "what happened between Melissa's parents that caused her and you so much…grief."

"It's a long story" Annette said.

"I love stories…"

Annette smiled sadly at me.

"Our story begins on December 1st, 1985 when Jonathan Aubin met Brooklyn Kelley in City Park at Christmas in the Oaks…."


	21. Long Ago and Far Away

**A/N:** Many thanks to VanityMayhem and bsbfan558 for their awesome reviews!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

** CHAPTER 21: LONG AGO AND FAR AWAY…**

_PARADISE'S POV_

I barely made to the bathroom to puke.

10 minutes later, I was pretty sure I had no food or organs left in my body but I felt better.

I held onto the sink until the nausea subsided.

"Don't tell me you puked again. It's what, the eighth time this week?"

"I think so"

"Melissa, do you think anything is…going on?"

"It's just a stomach bug"

"'Lissa, you've been throwing up every day for the past two weeks and you've barely been eating."

"It's kinda hard to eat when you throw it up 2 seconds later."

"Melissa…when was your last period?"

"Last month, why?"

"You don't think you might be…pregnant?"

"Pregnant? No way. I've been on the pill for years."

"Well, I mean it's not full proof."

"Believe me, I'm not pregnant."

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Just to be sure. I'll even pay for it."

"Ok. Fine. I'll take the stupid pregnancy test just to prove to you that I'm not pregnant."

Tina grabbed her purse and left the hotel room leaving me alone.

There was no way in hell I was pregnant.

_SHAWN'S POV_

"It was the first weekend in December and Jonathan and had dragged me out of the house to see the lights. I just had my second child and was feeling depressed. Jonathan was worried so he told my husband to watch the kids and he took me out. Anyway, Jonathan and I were strolling through the park when he saw her. It was love at first sight for Jonathan. One way or another, he was able to get her phone number. He was giddy when we left for the night."

Henri cleared our table and took our dessert order.

"The next few weeks, Jonathan and Brooklyn were inseparable. They spent every waking moment together. Jonathan even bragged to my husband at Christmas dinner how fantastic the sex was."

"Now, what you must understand is that my parents come from money. My mother was raised in Mandeville and my father was raised Uptown. According to my mother, there was no associating with anyone below our class. So you can imagine my parents' reaction when Jonathan brought Brooklyn to their annual New Year's Eve party."

"Brooklyn didn't come from money?"

"From my understanding, no. Brooklyn never shared anything from her life but it was clear that she was not upper class. Jonathan was dead handsome in his tux while Brooklyn was wearing a black mini skirt with a stretchy white tank top and pasties on her nipples."

"I bet your mother loved that."

"Oh, believe me, if looks could kill, Jonathan would have dropped dead at the door. Anyway, Jonathan and Brooklyn danced all night long. When midnight came she nearly sucked his lips off."

"After the party, Jonathan introduced her to the entire family. My mother refused to shake her hand and Jonathan got upset. He and our parents engaged in a screaming match that the neighbors still talk about."

Henri brought our desserts and filled our coffee cups.

"I cannot remember exactly what was said by both sides but I do remember Jonathan storming out of the house. The next day, Brooklyn moved into his apartment on St. Charles Avenue. My parents didn't speak to Jonathan nor did the rest of the family for several months. I was the only one that would speak to Jonathan."

"Did you get to know Brooklyn during this time?"

"Yes. I would often invite them over for dinner during the week. Brooklyn loved to play with my children and she was very good with them. She told me during dinner one night that she wanted to be a wife and mother some day. She hoped Jonathan would make that dream come true."

"That January, Brooklyn conceived a baby. She and Jonathan were overjoyed and Jonathan proposed to her and of course, Brooklyn accepted. But the happiness was short lived. Two weeks later, Brooklyn suffered a miscarriage."

"That's horrible."

"I know. It devastated her and she couldn't bring herself to tell Jonathan. You see, Jonathan, was out of town on business when she miscarried. Jonathan and our parents were talking and Brooklyn thought the pregnancy was the reason they were talking again."

"What did she do?"

"Brooklyn was able to get pregnant right away. She was determined to make it work with Jonathan and his family. Except there was one problem: my parents did not know about the first pregnancy and that Brooklyn and Jonathan was living together."

"Did your parents find out?"

"My mother did. She threatened never to speak Jonathan again but Jonathan would not listen to her. So she did the only thing she could think of: she went to her in-laws."

"What did her in laws have to do with it?"  
"My grandfather was retiring soon and was the head of a prestigious law firm. My father was going to take his position, therefore leaving his position open. Jonathan coveted that position. He was certain it was going to be his."

"But it wasn't"

"No. My mother informed my grandparents of the situation and my grandfather had lunch with Jonathan one day. He said if Brooklyn stayed then the job would go. Jonathan was beside himself but in the end, he chose the job. So Brooklyn had to go."

Henri cleared our dessert plates and refilled our cups.

"Except Brooklyn didn't go. Jonathan procrastinated and before he knew it, it was November. Brooklyn was a week late when she finally went into labor. On November 7th, 1986 at 4:02a.m. Melissa Catherine Aubin entered this world."

Annette seemed to get a little misty eyed.

"I was there when she was born. Jonathan came out of the delivery room holding her and placed her in my arms. She was a bundle of energy and was absolutely beautiful. It was there he asked me to be her godmother."

"Seven days later, we baptized Melissa and then had a quiet reception at my house. Unfortunately my parents showed up…and discovered they were grandparents, yet again."

I let out a low whistle.

"To put it nicely, my mother went crazy. She started screaming at Jonathan and asked him why this whore and her bastard child was living in his home. My mother was adamant that Melissa was not her grandchild. Brooklyn freaked out, grabbed Melissa and ran away. Basically, the cat was out of the bag."

Henri brought us the bill.

"No one saw or heard from Brooklyn for six months until Brooklyn showed up on Jonathan's doorstep one Sunday morning. She was dressed in rags, smelled, and had vomit and feces embedded in her hair. Jonathan begged her to let him see Melissa. Brooklyn said the only way he would see Melissa was if Melissa never met his family."

"How does Courtney fit into all this?"

"Jonathan and Courtney were dating when Brooklyn showed up. Eventually, Jonathan told Courtney about Melissa but said nothing to Brooklyn. He was afraid Brooklyn would disappear again with Melissa. About a year later, Courtney and Jonathan married and conceived a child on their honeymoon. They had three girls during the next 5 years."

"I'm sure your mother was overjoyed."

"Yes, she was. Courtney was the granddaughter of a dear friend of her in-laws. Needless to say it was a match made in heaven for everyone but Jonathan."

"When was the last time he and Melissa saw one another?"

"It was February 6th, 1992. Brooklyn, for whatever reason, decided to bring Melissa to Jonathan's house instead of Jonathan picking Melissa up. Unfortunately, Jonathan wasn't home and Brooklyn and Courtney met face to face."

Annette gave Henri her credit card.

"What ensued is the stuff of legend. Jonathan and Courtney's house suffered about $10,000 worth of damage and Courtney needed 15 stitches. But what killed Jonathan the most was when Melissa was screaming for him as Brooklyn dragged her away."

"What did Jonathan do?"

"He called the cops but there nothing they really could do. Jonathan didn't have her birth certificate or any information on Melissa. Eventually, it was forgotten. I think Courtney wanted it that way."

"So, what has happened these past 18 years?"

"Jonathan and Courtney divorced soon after. He was able to get joint custody. Courtney married her divorce lawyer and is still living in her and Jonathan's old family home. Jonathan moved to Mandeville and has been searching with me for Melissa ever since."

"What about the kids?"

"Isabella is in her freshman year at LSU, Angela is a senior at Sacred Heart, and Gabriella is a sophomore at Ursuline."

"Do they remember Melissa?"

"Gabriella wasn't born yet and Angela and Isabella were too young. I know Courtney would never bring up Melissa. I'm not sure if Jonathan has ever spoken to them about her."

"And what about your parents?"

"My father died in 1996 of heart disease. My mother is 88 and is still as spiteful as ever. She thinks she has the perfect family minus Jonathan. She basically disowned him when he divorced Courtney."

Annette and I sat in silence for awhile.

"I'm going to talk to Melissa about us meeting."

"That would be wonderful."

We both stood up and shook hands.

"Do you know what became of Brooklyn?"

"No one knows" she said quietly.

_PARADISE'S POV_

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did it. Took you long enough, I nearly peed myself waiting for you."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"The box says two minutes."

Tina and I sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring at the pregnancy test.

The stick was blue.


	22. New Acquaintances

**A/N:** Many thanks to VanityMayhem and bsbfan558 for their awesome reviews! VM, I don't know what I'd do without you, sweetie.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 22: NEW ACQUAINTACNES**

"Blue." Tina whispered

"It means….it means I'm pregnant."

Tina and I sat on the tub, staring at the pregnancy stick.

I was pregnant.

The room became blurry as the tears started pouring from my eyes.

"TINA, I'M PREGNANT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Tina screamed and engulfed me in a hug. We stood in the bathroom, screaming and hugging and crying.

"Tina, will you be the godmother?"

"Hell yea, baby momma!"

We hugged and screamed some more.

I was pregnant.

_**14 hours later…**_

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, PLEASE WELCOME THE HOT ROD, ROWDY RODDY PIPER!"**_

I was standing behind the curtains, watching Roddy Piper making his entrance to 20,000 screaming fans.

Of all the wrestlers I had read about, Roddy Piper was my favorite.

And I had a crush on him.

I watched in awe as Roddy Piper delivered an amazing promo with Cena, Barrett, and Orton. No one could do a promo like Roddy Piper.

It was Old School Raw and the entire arena was crawling with veterans, rookies, and those in between. I had met Dusty Rhodes (character), Ted Dibiase (gentleman), Mae Young (tough old broad), Jim Ross (invited me to dinner with him and his wife, Helen), Gene Oakland (sweetie), and a dozen others.

But I had yet to meet Roddy Piper.

Or rather, I had avoided him the entire night.

When I had walked into the arena some four hours ago, Roddy Piper had been standing in the hallway, speaking to Vince.

Roddy Piper glanced my way, gave me a wink and a smile, and I went weak in the knees. I quickly darted into the next hallway and ran the opposite way whenever I saw Roddy Piper.

I panicked when I saw Roddy Piper, John, and Randy coming up the ramp.

I ran…straight into Evan.

"Hey, Paradise-"Evan began

"Evan, can we please talk and walk?" I said as the bile rose in my throat.

"Uh, sure, listen, I just got this idea-"

"Mr. Bourne, nice to see you again."

"Roddy, it's an honor."

My vertebrae hit the floor with a loud crash. I started walking away…when _he_ grabbed my arm.

"And who is this young lady?"

By now, my spine had joined my vertebrae on the floor along with several of my organs…hopefully the baby was still tucked inside.

I slowly turned around and came face to face with Roddy Piper.

"Roddy, this is Paradise McKenzie, my onscreen manager. Paradise, this is Roddy Piper."

"Paradise, it is nice to meet you."

I stood there in shock as Roddy Piper flashed his sexy smile at me.

"Roddy Piper, it is meet you to charming."

Roddy Piper threw his head back and laughed. So did Evan, John, and Randy.

I felt tears sting my eyes and tried to run. Unfortunately Roddy Piper still had my arm.

"Sweetheart, you are funny. You can call Roddy."

"Okay, Roddy Piper" I squeaked.

Roddy Piper chuckled a little more.

"Hey, Paradise, we'll talk some more at the club tonight, ok?" Evan called over his shoulder as he, John, and Randy walked away.

Sure, right after I kill you and throw you in the Mississippi River.

"It lovely you was meeting Roddy Piper." I squeaked

"Wait a minute, love" Roddy Piper said, firmly gripping my arm.

"First, I told you to call me Roddy. Second, what's this about a club and why wasn't I invited?"

"Uh, I, uh, uh…" I stuttered in my squirrel voice.

Roddy Piper laughed again.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'll just invite myself and I'll be your escort."

When Roddy Piper let go of my arm, I found my voice.

"Mr. Piper, I don't need an escort, I am perfectly capable of bringing myself."

I turned on my heel and marched down the hallway, leaving Roddy Piper in the dust.

_**An Hour Later…**_

I walked into the club which was already in full swing thanks to the RAW roster. The only Hall of Famer I saw was Jim Ross who was having a drink with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler.

I made my way across the dance floor and found the table where Evan was supposedly sitting. Evan was currently flirting with some girls on the dance floor.

After watching Evan for 5 minutes, I decided I was going to give him a few lessons in picking up women after I killed him and tossed him in the Mississippi.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and was asked the age old question: "Can I buy you a drink?"

Not bothering to turn around, I yelled "NO THANKS" over the music. I went back to watching Evan, making mental notes on advice and plotting ways to kill him when someone pulled up a chair next to me.

"Listen, I was nice before but now-"

"Good, because I don't like my women to be nice" Roddy Piper said as he sat down next to me.

"You again"

"Yes, me again"

"Nice talking to you" I said icily as I stood up but Roddy grabbed the waistline of my mini skirt and yanked me down again.

"Well, then talk to me some more" he said, grinning.

I sat there in disgust, ignoring him.

"So, you're just going to ignore me, then? An hour ago, you couldn't speak to me."

"Maybe because I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Your eyes told a different story."

"My eyes gave nothing away, you idiot"

"The eyes are the gateway to the soul"

I snorted. "Where did you pick that line up, a book of quotes?"

"Maybe"

"Asshole" I muttered and went back to watching Evan.

"Asshole, huh?" Roddy whispered. He sensually kissed the base of my neck. I did my best to maintain my composure but it was a losing battle.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Piper or are you always this irritating?"

"Both" Roddy said.

And then his lips crashed into mine.

I felt my anger fade away as Roddy kissed me, passionately. His hand caressed my knee while his other hand tangled itself in my hair

There was a flash, bringing me back to my senses.

I broke the kiss but our lips were apart by inches.

"I have a boyfriend" I whispered.

"We can take care of that" Roddy whispered.

"No, we won't" I whispered

"Try me, love. Room 314 at the Hilton" Roddy whispered.

Then he was gone.

It took me a full minute to remember how to use my knees. Once I re-discovered how to use them, I bolted for the door.

I don't remember much walking back to the hotel but before I knew it, I was alone in my hotel room. Tina and Hunter had disappeared after his one man DX show and neither of them had been seen since.

I slid down the back of the door, taking note of my life.

I was finally happy with my life. I had a decent job, a great man, and a baby on the way.

Roddy Piper's words echoed in my ear _"We can take of that"…_

My panties felt wet and sticky. I went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet hoping that I hadn't peed on myself without realizing it.

I looked down and saw blood on my underwear.

I wasn't pregnant.

**A/N: **Roddy Piper…just a passerby or potential trouble for Paradise? Where is Shawn and what is he up to now?


	23. I Hate YouDon't Leave Me

**A/N: **VM and bsbfan558, as usual, your reviews are awesome and inspirational. Starting with this chapter, Melissa's past will finally come to light. VM, this chapter is for you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 23: I HATE YOU…DON'T LEAVE ME**

_PARADISE'S POV_

_He was shirtless, with his jeans and belt unbuckled, his feet bare. _

"_I knew you would come…" he whispered._

_Our bodies collided with fervor, our lips clashing, the fire inside me building._

_I needed him, I wanted him, I desired him…_

The plane landed with a loud thud which deprived me of what would have been an excellent sex dream.

_**Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to San Antonio. The temperature is 50 degrees with sunny skies. We hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with Delta Airlines, have a nice day.**_

I grabbed my carry on and 30 minutes later, I was walking through the terminal. Through the glass doors, I could see Shawn, Cameron, and Cheyenne waiting for me.

"LISSA! DADDY IT'S LISSA! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE! CAMERON, SHE'S HERE!"

I think the whole airport knew I was here.

Cheyenne darted past the TSA agents and knocked me over.

"Lissa, you're home…" and away she went.

I grabbed Cheyenne's hand and met up with Shawn and Cameron.

"Hey beautiful…" Shawn said, reeling me in for a kiss.

"LISSA GUESS WHAT?" Cheyenne screamed, nearly killing my eardrum "WE GONNA HAVE A BBQ WITH CHICKEN, UNCLE HUNTER, BEANS, UNCLE HUNTER, VEGETABLES, UNCLE HUNTER…"

"Is Uncle Hunter coming?" I asked, holding my ears.

"YES!"

Three hours later, Hunter was at the grill with his "Kiss the Cook" apron on, the kids were running circles around the yard while the neighborhood dogs barked and chased after them, and Tina was tanning in her bikini.

Hunter had already burned two pieces of chicken.

Shawn and I were in the house, rinsing and chopping vegetables for the stir fry. I put down my knife and pulled Shawn into a hug.

"I'm glad I'm home with you and the kids" I said.

"I'm glad you're home too" Shawn said, gently kissing me.

I rested my head on Shawn's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was soothing.

"Melissa?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we flew to Connecticut and I asked you about your past?"

"Uh-huh"

Shawn started to say something but only sighed.

"Melissa, sit down, we need to talk"

I looked up at Shawn who broke away from our hug and sat at the table. I sat down across from Shawn, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Melissa, I know about the letter you received about a month ago from Annette Devereaux. I knew you were hiding something from me and I didn't like it. When you were giving Cheyenne her bath later that night, I stole the letter from your bag and read it. I tried looking for Annette Devereaux but couldn't find her so I hired a private detective who found her for me. We met in New Orleans 3 days ago and we talked. I told Annette that I would speak to you about meeting her…and I guess I am."

I sat there, my jaw on the ground. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, the bile in my throat, the anger rising…

DING DONG

Shawn got up from the table to answer the door.

"Stephanie, what a surprise…."

Fuck. The day just got worse.

"Shawn, I wouldn't have missed this for the world-Melissa? What are you doing here?"

I loosened my grip on the table and hid my face.

"Stephanie, surprise, surprise" I said, my voice cracking

"Did I interrupt something, Shawn?" Stephanie asked, unsympathetically.

"Actually, Stephanie, Melissa and I were having a discuss-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Before I could turn around, Stephanie had hightailed it out the back door.

"HUNTER, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Shawn and I looked at one another and bolted for the back door.

Hunter had a piece of chicken in one hand and Tina in the other. Stephanie was standing in between Hunter and the door, a look of shock etched in her face.

"Uh, Stephanie, hi. Didn't expect to see you here…"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT TRASH?"

"Gettin' some you cold ass bitch" Tina said, three feet off the ground.

By now, the neighbors were out, leaning over the fence to see the show.

"GETTING' SOME? GETTIN' SOME? YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT-"

"STEPHANIE ENOUGH!" Hunter roared

The yard fell silent. The kids came to a halting stop. Shawn ushered them inside. Hunter put Tina down, who stood behind Hunter, hands on her hips.

"Stephanie, I should have told you this a long time ago. Stephanie, I only married you to further my career. Believe me, you weren't a prize. I was going to divorce but then you got pregnant. So I stuck around for Aurora. Then Murphy came. And then Abigail came. I love my girls very much and I wanted to keep our marriage together for them, to give them a family. But I can't do it anymore. I can't. I refuse to let my girls grow up with a mother who is a manipulative bitch like her father."

"Hunter…" Stephanie warned.

"Stephanie, I want a divorce."

"WHAT?" Stephanie screamed.

By now the neighbors had beers floatin' around and I think a guy was sellin' hot dogs.

"Stephanie, I don't appreciate you coming in Shawn's yard and yelling profanities in front of my niece and nephew."

"Hunter, what are you saying…?"

"What I'm saying is pack your bags and get your ass out of my fucking house, bitch."

The neighbors were cheering and waving flags. One of them flipped Stephanie the bird.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer….and my father."

"I look forward to it." Hunter said, bitterly.

Stephanie gave Shawn a malicious look and shoved me.

"This is your fault," she whispered "and you will regret the day you were born."

"I look forward to it" I whispered.

I heard the front door slam and then screeching tires. I saw smoke rising over the roof.

"Melissa, for what it's worth, thanks."

"For what?"

"For bringing Tina into my life. If you hadn't stuck around, then I probably wouldn't have seen Tina again and realize that…"

Hunter didn't have to finish. I understood.

"Daddy" Cheyenne whined from the upstairs window "can we come outside?"

"Yes, sugar britches, you can."

"Nothing to see here, people" Hunter yelled to the disappointed neighbors.

Despite Stephanie's episode, the BBQ was a success. After dinner, we settled in the den to watch "Finding Nemo". The kids fell asleep an hour into it and Hunter and Tina wandered off into the backyard.

5 seconds later, the hedges were shaking violently.

"Let's go talk in the office" Shawn whispered.

I walked into the office and sat on the couch. Between Roddy Piper kissing me and this afternoon, I wasn't sure what to expect anymore.

Shawn shut the door to the office and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Melissa…about our conversation this afternoon..."

"Let's forget it."

"No…I won't forget, Melissa. I want us to be together but I realized that there isn't enough room for me with the secrets and lies. Melissa, please, I'm begging you, meet with Annette. If not for me, then…for you, for closure."

"Closure? Closure? I should meet with that bitch for fucking closure? Where the fuck was she when my whore of a mother came home at night so drunk that she was pissing and vomiting on herself without realizing it? Where was she when my bitch mother refused to let me use the bathroom and I shit and pissed myself and my bed? Where was she when I had to sleep outside because my mother was passed out and couldn't let me in? WHERE THE FUCK WAS SHE SHAWN?"

"Melissa, I had no idea…"

"Damn right, you had no fucking idea! While you were living the fucking high life with your perfect fucking family, I was being used and abused! And how dare you go behind my back! Why do you even fucking care, Shawn? Why do you even fucking care?"

"I care because….I love you, Melissa."

The silence was deafening.

"You love me? You love me? You fucking liar!"

"Wait a fucking minute!" Shawn yelled.

"I'm a fucking liar? I'm a fucking liar? I've been honest with you from day one about my life. I never hid the fact that I was divorced, had two kids, and God knows what else. You're the one who's been running around, hiding her past, and lying to her boyfriend and his family, but mainly lying to herself. What are you running from, Melissa Catherine Aubin?"

"How…how do you know my name?"

"Like I said, I think you need to meet with Annette Devereaux."

"I don't need to meet with some sick bitch who's looking for kicks and her sorry ass accomplice who can't hold his marriage together or keep his kids."

"Cheater" Shawn whispered

"Did I hit a nerve Shawn?"

"Fucking tramp"

"What on earth are you talking about, Shawnie?"

"I saw the picture of you and Mike, kissing, you bitch."

"Oh, him. You didn't miss anything. Although I have to admit, it was nice to kiss a man for a change compared to you…"

"GET OUT"

"But I though you loved me Shawn?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT"

"With pleasure" I said. I bolted up the stairs and grabbed my bags. I hadn't even bothered to unpack.

I stopped in the foyer.

"Fuck you Michael Shawn Hickenbottom. Oh and here's your mankinis." I threw the leopard and zebra thongs on the floor and spat on them.

I opened the door and stepped out into the night, tears streaming down my face.

_SHAWN'S POV_

I watched Melissa run down the street, the anger burning my throat.

For all I cared, the bitch could sleep on the street.

I walked into my office and fixed myself a drink. As I sat in my chair, my cell chirped. Voicemail.

"_**Hey Shawn, its Drexel. I think I found a connection between Annette Devereaux and Melissa. I came across an old birth certificate with Annette Devereaux's brother's name on it, Jonathan Aubin. It appears that he was the proud papa of a baby girl, Melissa Catherine Aubin, born on November 7**__**th**__**, 1986. I did a little research on the proud mama, Brooklyn Kelley, and you'll never believe what I found out. Call me."**_


	24. Juliet and Juliet: Act I

**A/N: **VM and bsb, as usual, your reviews are awesome and inspirational and many thanks to emma217 for adding "My One, My Only" to her alert list!

**WARNING: FEMME SLASH. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE FEMME SLASH, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

** CHAPTER 24: JULIET AND JULIET: ACT I**

_SHAWN'S POV_

12 hours later I was back in New Orleans. I was sitting in a bar on Toulouse Street, drinking a beer, and waiting for Drexel to appear.

"Shawn, how's it goin?"

"Can't complain"

"I hear ya buddy"

The bartender brought Drexel a Bud Light and left. Drexel took a swig and pulled a manila folder from his leather jacket.

"Here" Drexel said, sliding the folder across the table.

"This is all the information?"

"I was able to get a copy of the birth certificate but my information on Brooklyn Kelley came elsewhere."

"I want the whole story, Drexel."

Drexel sighed.

"When I got the copy of the birth certificate, I started investigating Brooklyn Kelley. There wasn't any written record of this woman or so I thought until I found her birth certificate at Baptist Memorial Hospital."

"How did you get that?"

"I started callin' hospitals in this area. The only Brooklyn Kelley that was listed on file was at Baptist Memorial Hospital in East New Orleans. Anyway, I flew down here and was able to view the birth certificate. It wasn't very informative but it gave me something to go on."

Drexel took another swig of his beer.

"It listed Brooklyn Kelley's parents as Mr. John Smith and Mrs. Jane Smith. Her date of birth is listed as January 1st, 1968."

"That's it?"

"For the birth certificate. There was a note in the file stating that this was a 'charity case' and the contributing doctor was Dr. Bernard Cunningham and the contributing nurse was Kathleen Paige."

"So you hit a dead end."

"Not exactly. I looked up Dr. Cunningham but he died in 2002. However, Nurse Paige was still alive and kicking."

"Were you able to talk to her?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"I thought you might want to hear this story from her. Shawn, I'd you to meet Kathleen Paige, the woman who assisted in Brooklyn Kelley's birth."

Drexel hopped off his stool to reveal Kathleen Paige. She was a stately woman, about 5'5, dressed in a navy blue skirt and a white blouse. Her white hair was pulled in a tight bun.

"Mr. Hickenbottom, it is a pleasure to meet you or should I say, Mr. Michaels."

"I take it you watch wrestling?"

"My grandson does. You're his favorite wrestler. Is there any place we can talk?"

The three of us found a dimly lit booth in the corner of the bar.

"I appreciate you taking time to meet with me and Drexel."

"I've been waiting to tell this story for nearly 50 years, Mr. Michaels."

"I take it our story begins before Melissa's birth?"  
"Oh yes, Mr. Michaels, our story begins on October 1st, 1961 when I was hired as a nurse for Mrs. Alexandra Aubin…"

_**October 1**__**st**__**, 1961…**_

"I had graduated from nursing school in May of that year. All summer long, I vigorously looked for a nursing job but I was unable to get one because I had no nursing experience. Obtaining my nursing degree was half the battle, you see. So you can imagine my excitement when I received a telegram from a Mrs. Hutten, the Aubin's head maid. Mr. Aubin was troubled because this was Mrs. Aubin's fourth child in three years."

"He was worried about her."

"Yes, he was. Mrs. Aubin did not believe in contraceptives. I'm sure Mr. Aubin wouldn't have minded using contraceptives but I'm getting ahead of myself here. Anyway, I reported for the Aubin home on October 1st, 1961. Mrs. Aubin was in her sixth month and on bed rest, per Dr. Cunningham."

"The doctor who delivered Brooklyn Kelley."

"Yes."

"What was Mrs. Aubin like, Ms. Paige?

"Call me Kathleen. Mrs. Aubin was a brat. Spoiled in my opinion. She didn't speak to me for the first four months I was at the Aubin household. However, whenever she did speak to me, I thought I may have detected some bitterness in her voice."

"She wasn't happy with her life?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that. On December 28th, 1961 at 8p.m. Annette and Jonathan Aubin entered this world. It was a hard labor for Mrs. Aubin and the doctor had to heavily medicate her. It was my duty to stay up with Mrs. Aubin for the night. Mr. Aubin was out of town on business or so I thought."

"It was around two in the morning when Mrs. Aubin woke up. She was still in a stupor from the medication. She told me to call her Alexandra and then she started telling me about her life. Her rich father, her aloof mother, her distant siblings and how she was….different."

"Different?"

"Different. Alexandra said she always knew she was different, even when she was a little girl. She wasn't like the other little girls."

"Exactly how different was she?"

"Alexandra told me she always had a curiosity…a curiosity about girls. She said she didn't know what it meant as a child but it wasn't until she was 16 that discovered what made her different…she was a lesbian."

"A lesbian?"

"Yes. Alexandra told me she liked girls and wanted to touch them, kiss them. But there weren't any girls around like her. All of her friends were interested in boys. So Alexandra pretended to like boys to fit in with her friends…until she met Noelle Auburn."

"Noelle Auburn had come to the Jacques estate with her family. Noelle's father, Monroe, was hired by Mr. Jacques, Alexandra's father. Noelle was the middle of soon to be seven children. Noelle's mother, Vivienne, was three months pregnant with Noelle's younger brother."

"The Auburn family lived on the estate, in an old cabin. The cabin itself was cramped with Noelle's parents and her siblings so Noelle would often sneak out and sleep elsewhere. Of course with five other siblings, I don't think it was hard for Noelle to sneak out at night."

"One night, Alexandra found Noelle lurking around the estate. It was quite chilly so Alexandra invited Noelle in her room. The two girls struck up a conversation and became friends that night. Alexandra fell for Noelle quickly but never told Noelle of her true feelings. Alexandra thought she was the only girl to feel the way she did about other girls. So you can imagine her surprise when she caught Noelle watching her undress one evening."

"Noelle was a lesbian too?"

"Yes and she had fallen for Alexandra too. Noelle told Alexandra she liked her and the two of them shared their first kiss. Needless to say, Alexandra was hooked. The two girls spent every waking moment together from then on."

"Their parents didn't object?"

"Their parents didn't know of their relationship, they thought the two girls were friends. Mr. Jacques was fine with the two girls being friends, as long as Alexandra wasn't seen in public with Noelle. No Jacques family member was to associate with someone from lower class."

"On February 28th, 1955 Alexandra gave her virginity to Noelle. Noelle wasn't a virgin, Alexandra said, and had experience in the bedroom. Alexandra said it was that night that she fell in love with Noelle. After their lovemaking, the two girls began making plans for a future together."

"What happened?"

"June 13th, 1955 happened. The Jacques family was at a social event and Alexandra feigned sickness so she could stay home with Noelle. Mr. Jacques was concerned about Alexa and had returned home to check on her, his youngest daughter. You can imagine the shock on Mr. Jacques' face when he saw Noelle and Alexandra in bed, having intercourse."

"I assume he didn't take it well."

"Not at all. He started screaming and yanked a naked Noelle from the bed and threw her out of the bedroom. He overturned Alexandra's bed and the poor child struggled to cover her nakedness. Alexandra tried to soothe the situation but Noelle was no help. Noelle ran back into the bedroom, in all her naked glory, and started yelling at Mr. Jacques."

"I'm sure he took that well."

"Hardly. Noelle was shouting at Mr. Jacques, in French, that she and Alexandra were planning to run away and find an apartment in New Orleans to live together. Noelle also made the mistake of telling Jacques that she and Alexandra wanted to have a child someday, hopefully soon."

"I think it would be a little hard for two women to conceive a child."

"Actually, it wasn't. Noelle had a male friend who was willing to have intercourse with her so she and Alexandra could conceive a child to call their own. This angered Mr. Jacques so much that he grabbed Noelle by the hair and dragged her to her family's cabin on the property. He basically kicked the door down and told Mr. Auburn in no uncertain terms that Noelle had raped and brainwashed his daughter. Then he fired him."

"But Alexandra wasn't brainwashed or raped. She was in love."

"Precisely. But Mr. Jacques didn't see it that way. He thought of Noelle as a freak and feared that high society would think the same of Alexandra. So he did what he thought was rational: getting rid of Noelle Auburn."

"It took the Auburn family a total of 15 minutes to pack their belongings (it wasn't much) and depart the estate. Alexandra could hear Noelle screaming for her, telling her how much she loved her as she was dragged down the road by her father."

"If Alexandra is a lesbian, then why did she marry Charles Aubin?"

Kathleen smiled.

"That, my dear, is the second half of our story."


	25. Juliet and Juliet: Act II

**WARNING: FEMME SLASH, SLIGHT GORE, AND DEATH. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THE ABOVE, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

** CHAPTER 25: JULIET AND JULIET: ACT II**

The bartender refreshed our drinks and departed from our booth.

"Mr. Jacques wasted no time where Alexandra was concerned. He forbade the entire household from discussing what had happened that afternoon. But the damage was already done. Alexa's life was changed forever."

"How did her family react?"

"Her siblings distanced themselves from her. The last time she spoke to them was her wedding day. Her mother turned to alcohol and her father threw himself into making sure no one discovered the terrible family secret."

"Mr. Jacques secured an engagement with the Aubin family. Charles Aubin was 24 and was beginning his law career at his father's law firm in Uptown New Orleans. I don't think Mr. Jacques explained his reasons for the engagement but the Aubin family accepted it just for the mere fact the Jacques were high society like them."

"On January 16th, 1956, Alexandra Jacques married Charles Aubin at the St. Louis Cathedral. The wedding was a lavish affair and there were murmurs among the guests that Mr. Jacques was using the extravagant wedding to hide a secret. Alexandra told me that her wedding night was the first time she had made love to a man but it wasn't something that she enjoyed. She said it just made her yearn for Noelle even more."

"Did Mrs. Aubin ever see Noelle again?"

"Yes. Alexandra and Charles had barely been married for three months. Alexandra said their sex life was as dry as the Sahara desert. Charles had taken to having affairs with women to replace what Alexandra wasn't giving him at home. It was late one morning when Alexandra was having lunch at Muriel's in Jackson Square when she ran into Noelle."

"Noelle was working as a waitress at Muriel's when she saw Alexandra sitting at a table by herself. Noelle took the table and the two women acted as if they had never met before. Later that night, while Charles was out with one of his mistresses, Alexa returned to the restaurant and was reunited with Noelle."

"Did Noelle and Alexandra have another affair?"

"Noelle knew Alexandra was married; the wedding was covered by all the papers in town. With Charles busy with work and his extramarital affairs, Alexandra and Noelle were free to pick up where they left off."

"Alexandra told me this was the happiest time of her entire life. Noelle would often spend the night when Charles was away from home, which was often. It was during this time that Alexandra made the decision to privately divorce Charles and move in with Noelle. But it never happened."

"What stopped them?"

"Jamie William Kelley, Noelle's husband and a drunkard at that. Poor Noelle was the only person in the marriage to bring in any sort of income while Jamie drank away their money. It was a sad situation. Anyway, Jamie was suspicious of Noelle's behavior and suspected Noelle was having an affair with another man. He was right of course but not about the male part. Anyway, Jamie followed Noelle to Alexandra's home one day and witnessed the two women having intercourse."

"Jamie barged in on the two women, interrupting them. Alexandra was upset to say the least. Noelle was supporting her decision to divorce Charles and move in together and here was Noelle married…and pregnant."  
"Pregnant?"

"Yes, pregnant. Jamie had foolishly announced that his unborn son would not have a lesbian for a mother, although Alexandra told me he used a different, vulgar word. Alexandra felt betrayed. Alexandra was forced into her marriage where as Noelle was not…and the betrayal extended to Noelle's pregnancy. She felt that the unborn child was supposed to her and Noelle's, not Noelle's and Jamie's child."

"What did Alexandra do?"

"She told Noelle to fuck herself and kicked her and Jamie out of her home. Over the next five years, Alexandra threw herself into her role as a wife, both in the bedroom and out."

"It seems she got over Noelle, then."

"More like forced herself to get over Noelle. Alexandra was devastated. She had lost Noelle twice within 4 years and felt that Noelle had betrayed her this time. Alexandra vowed she would never speak to Noelle again."

"Why did Alexandra feel betrayed?"

"Because of Noelle's decision to marry. Alexandra was forced to marry Charles Aubin while Noelle voluntarily chose to marry Jamie Kelley but I think Alexandra did have a choice, she was just too afraid to take the risk."

"Alexandra fell back into her medically induced sleep and the next morning, Alexandra was her usual bitter self, although now I knew the reason why."

"Did she still permit you to call her Alexandra?"

"I didn't chance it; I simply referred to her as 'Mrs. Aubin'. The years went by and I stayed on with the Aubin household until I was 28. I had met someone and we were engaged to be married. We both wanted children and my job at the Aubin household wouldn't have permitted marriage and parenthood."

"Did Alexandra object to your leaving?"

"No, she barely spoke to me except for the night Annette and Jonathan were born. I commenced my duties with the Aubins on October 3rd, 1968. I married my husband, Damon, on December 15th, 1968 and on July 3rd, 1969 we welcomed our first child, Marissa."

"I wasn't planning on working for the first year after Marissa had been born. But that all changed with a phone call on January 9th, 1970. It was late and I remember there was a terrible storm raging outside. Marissa was sleeping silently in her crib and Damon was reading in our bedroom."

"Dr. Cunningham was phoning me, asking me for my assistance with a birth. The mother was having a hard time and the father was nowhere to be found. I pitied the young mother and quickly threw on my cloak, told Damon where I off to, and headed for Baptist Memorial Hospital in East New Orleans. "

"When I arrived, the mother had already been in labor for close to twelve hours. She hadn't come to the hospital until a few hours earlier. I did my best to comfort her but it was a hard labor. At 2a.m. on January 10th, 1971 the mother delivered a healthy baby girl. Dr. Cunningham gave the baby to me while he tended to the mother, who was hemorrhaging. I cleaned the baby, wrapped her in a blanket, and gave her to her mother. "

"Dr. Cunningham told me in a whisper there was nothing more he could do for the mother, she was hemorrhaging so fast and so badly, she would be dead within the hour. I quickly grabbed a birth certificate and began to fill it in. The mother, who was pale and considerably weakened by now, named her daughter Brooklyn Noelle Kelley. Do you know who the parents were, Mr. Michaels?"

"Let me take a wild guess."

Kathleen laughed.

"It was indeed Noelle Auburn Kelley and Jamie Kelley's child. I recognized Noelle's name immediately but gave no pretense that I knew Alexandra Aubin. I didn't have to; Noelle already knew who I was. In fact, she had requested me to assist in Brooklyn's birth. However, she never led on as to how she knew me."

"As Noelle lay there dying, she told me she finally fulfilled her dreams: giving birth to her and Alexandra's baby. She begged me to take the baby and not to let her husband, Jamie, find out about the child. She wanted me to bring the child to Alexandra, so the child would have a better life, a life with at least one of her mothers. She kissed Brooklyn, told her she loved her, and then she was gone…"

The whole bar fell silent, as if in memoriam for Noelle Auburn Kelley.

"Did you bring the child to Alexandra?" I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"No, I never had the opportunity. Jamie Kelley came barging into the delivery room, screamed at the doctor, stole Brooklyn, and ran away. To this day, I don't know how he knew where Noelle was. He never even glanced at the bed, where Noelle's corpse was laying."

"What ever happened to Noelle's first pregnancy?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what became of Brooklyn Kelley?"

Kathleen sighed.

"No. I tried searching for her but came up with nothing. I feared the child dead, Jamie Kelley wasn't the most suitable father, until Mr. Drexel informed me of your situation."

"So the last time you saw Brooklyn Kelley was the first time you saw Brooklyn Kelley."

"Correct."

Our booth fell silent, absorbing Kathleen's story.

"I hope my story was able to enlighten the situation you have with your girlfriend, Mr. Michaels."

"It did. I've been slowing piecing Melissa's past together but I'm still missing a key player."

"Brooklyn Kelley"

"Precisely. Kathleen, if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Actually there is, Mr. Michaels" Kathleen said, a small smile on her lips "my grandson would never forgive his old grandmother if she passed up the opportunity from getting an autograph from his favorite wrestler."

I smiled as I signed the napkin Kathleen had given me.


	26. Fall From Grace

**A/N: **Many thanks to VM, bsb, emma 217 for their awesome reviews and to Rose Pound for adding this story to her alert list. Also many thanks to rockangel 101 for adding this story to her favorites' list. A very belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year to all my readers!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 26: FALL FROM GRACE…**

_PARADISE'S POV, __**5P.M.**_

I was done.

My cell chirped. Tina.

"Lissa, where are you at? Are you ok?" Tina asked frantically.

"I'm fine, Tina."

"You don't sound fine. Shawn was really pissed. He said something about bringing the kids to Rebecca and then leaving. What happened last night?"

"The truth, Tina. That's what happened last night."

"The truth? Lissa, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I was just some sick joke for **his** amusement, Tina. Just some cheap fuck for **him** to take on the road."

"Lissa, where are you? I'll come and get you and we can go somewhere and talk-"

"No, Tina. I'm done, I'm fucking done. I'm gonna end it, I'm gonna end it all."

"Lissa, please don't hurt yourself, please. We can fix whatever happened between you and Shawn-"

"DON'T SAY HIS FUCKING NAME!"

"Lissa, I'm sorry. Just promise me you won't hurt yourself."

"I have to go Tina."

"LISSA, DON'T GO! LISSA DON'T HANG-"

I turned off my cell phone.

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the arena.

_SHAWN'S POV, __**6:30P.M.**_

"Hello?"

"Vince, its Shawn. Listen, I'm still stuck in New Orleans due to the bad weather. I don't think I'll be able to make to the show tonight."

"Can you drive out?"

"No, the entire airport is shut down. No one is allowed to leave or come in."

"Don't worry about it. Just catch the next flight to El Paso, we'll meet ya there."

Click.

_PARADISE'S POV, __**7:55P.M.**_

RAW was about to go live in 5 minutes-and Roddy Piper had his hand in my panties.

Almost.

"Paradise" he purred "long time no see"

"Roddy, what an unpleasant surprise. I thought you'd be in the nursing home by now."

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't still please a woman"

Roddy pushed me against the wall, one hand holding me back, the other trying to find the button to my pants.

"How's that boyfriend of yours" he whispered

"He's no longer employed"

Roddy smirked. A sexy smirk.

"After the show, how about you and I….get to know one another a little better, hmm?"

His blue eyes met mine, his lips brushing against mine.

"Mmm…you taste good" he whispered

"PARADISE? PARADISE, WE'RE ON!"

"Damn kid" Roddy muttered as Evan shouted my name.

"I'll think about tonight"

"You'd better" Roddy whispered.

Roddy cut me loose, slowly letting my hand slip from his.

"It's about time" Evan muttered as Evan's music hit.

The crowd went wild as we walked down the ramp. We had become a crowd favorite in the past few weeks.

Evan and I got into the ring and played the crowd for a bit.

Shawn or no Shawn, this is where I belonged.

"**LET'S HERE IT FOR HOUSTON!" **Evan shouted into the microphone.

"**You guys, the fans, are absolutely awesome and-"**

The lights dimmed.

The music hit.

Stephanie McMahon walked out.

_SHAWN'S POV, __**8:05P.M.**_

"Hello?"

"Hunter, its Shawn. Did you make it to Houston yet?"

"I can't go to Houston."  
"Why?"

"Some fucking prick just served my ass with a restraining order saying that I can't go within 5000 feet of Stephanie McMahon Levesque."

_PARADISE'S POV, __**8:10P.M.**_

Stephanie walked down the ramp with a Satanic smile on her face. I looked at Evan who just as confused as I felt. And eternity later, Stephanie finally entered the ring.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a huge round of applause for the WWE DIVA Miss Melissa Catherine Aubin, a.k.a. Paradise, the home wrecker!"**

The crowd booed Stephanie. One guy told her to go fuck a duck. Stephanie just kept on smiling, circling the ring, leaving everyone in the dark as to why she was really out here in the ring.

"**You heard right, ladies and gentlemen, Paradise the home wrecker! As you all may know, Triple H and I were married some years ago, right here on RAW. And we were happily married, creating a life and a family together until this bitch walked right into our lives and TOOK WHAT WAS MINE!"**

Stephanie turned on the water works.

"**THIS BITCH….THIS TRASH CAME WALTZING INTO OUR LIVES AND SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND, TRIPLE H….AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORST, THIS TRAMP SLEPT WITH HIS BEST FRIEND TOO, SHAWN MICHAELS! AND SHE DID THEM BOTH IN MY BED IN MY HOUSE!"**

So much for PG television.

"**This…this prostitute ruined my marriage, my home, my EVERYTHING!"**

Stephanie acted as if she couldn't go on anymore.

She did

"**AND NOT ONLY DID SHE RUIN MY MARRIAGE, SHE RUINED SHAWN'S MARRIAGE AS WELL! HIS WIFE TOOK HIS KIDS AND LEFT HIM!"**

Evan looked at me in shock. I shook my head no, yelling at him, this wasn't true. But my words were drowned out by Stephanie.

"**STOP TRYING TO MAKE EXCUSES FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU RUINED OUR LIVES! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY OUR LIFE TOGETHER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH!"**

I tried to get Evan to leave the ring but he wasn't moving. I gave up, jumped out of the ring, and ran up the ramp, backstage.

"**DON'T RUN YOU BITCH! THERE'S NO PLACE YOU CAN HIDE THAT I WON'T FIND YOU, YOU BITCH! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF…"**

Stephanie's voice trailed off as I walked backstage.

The entire RAW roster was standing behind the curtain. Pat Patterson was in front, an evil grin on his face.

"Pat, what the fuck was that?"

"Miss McKenzie, or should I say, Miss Aubin, please collect your things and leave. You are no longer employed for the WWE."

"Pat, what the fuck are you talking about? What the fuck did I do? "

"You don't know? Or maybe you don't remember how you tried to take over Stephanie's life? How you almost stole her husband and her kids? Or maybe you believed all those little white lies about yourself Everyone knows you had Shawn Michaels wrapped around your little finger."

"I did not have Shawn Michaels wrapped around my finger. And what fucking lies Pat?"

Pat threw his head back and laughed.

"You know, Miss Aubin, if I had been a whore with no pot to piss in, I'd lie too. You have 5 minutes to grab your shit and get the fuck off the premises before I call the cops."

"Where's Vince? I need to talk to Vince-"

"SECURITY!"

5 big brawny guys appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me.  
I fought as hard as I could, but I was no match for them as they dragged me down the hall.

I'll never forget Pat Patterson, laughing at me, while the rest of the roster looked on without so much as an expression on their face.

The security guards dragged me down the hall to the girls' locker room.

"Get your fucking shit and get out" one of them said.

I started stuffing my shit in my bag. My hands were shaking so badly, I kept missing the bag.

The door opened and high heels clanked on the floor.

I stood up and faced Stephanie McMahon.

"I told you you would regret the day you messed with me" she whispered, an inch from my face. "If it wasn't for you, then Shawn Michaels would be my lover by now."

"All this time, you hated me because Shawn and I were together?"

"That's right. I've had my eye on him ever since he started working for the WWE in the 1980s. When I turned 18, I thought Shawn and I would finally be together. But Shawn was always too busy with…other things. So I waited."

Stephanie started circling me, recounting her story.

"We were going to get married, have babies, and live happily ever after. Then Rebecca Curci came into his life, married him, and gave birth to his little brats. So I married Hunter, the closest way I could get to Shawn."

"As the years went by, I tried my damnest to get Shawn to see the light…but he wouldn't. He was so happy with Rebecca and those brats that he walked into my father's office one day and announced he was going to retire. I couldn't have that."

"I contacted Sean Waltman. When Rebecca was in WCW, her and Sean had a fling. A fling that was interrupted by Shawn Michaels. It wasn't hard to convince Waltman that Rebecca still had feelings for him. Hell, I promised Waltman that if he stole Rebecca away from Shawn, then he would have a permanent job here at the WWE. So that's what Waltman did. He stole Rebecca away from Shawn."

"After the divorce, Shawn couldn't retire-he had to pay child support and alimony. I gave Shawn a period to grieve for his loss. And right when I was ready to pounce, you come waltzing in to his life."

Stephanie stopped in front of me, smiling.

"You refused to fall for The Miz and his antics. So I was forced to do this, Melissa. Good luck with whoring around."

Stephanie left the locker room.

The door closed with a loud thud.

"HEY WHORE" one of the security guys shouted "GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I grabbed my bag and left the locker room. All 5 asshole security guards followed me to the exit.

When I opened the door, they flung outside on the hard cement and then threw my bag hitting me in the face, knocking me down again.

I laid on the cement for a long time.

The rain came pouring down.

And then the tears came.


	27. Home Bittersweet Home

**A/N: **Many thanks to VM and emma217 for their review! Happy New Year!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. IF THIS SITUATION DISTURBS YOU, DO NOT READ!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 27: HOME BITTERSWEET HOME**

_**3 weeks later…**_

"Paradise, your ass is up next!" Bobby yelled from his office.

When I finally got back in New Orleans, I went beg Bobby to get my job back. Bobby, being the slime ball prick that he is, gave me my job back and a place to live-his bed.

In addition to stripping every night and 5 days during the day, I was also Bobby's fuck bunny.

To say my vagina was exhausted was an understatement.

However, I wasn't the highest stripper on the totem pole anymore, Celeste was. I think that had to do with Celeste willing to fuck a chick with a dildo for Bobby's enjoyment more than anything else. None of the other girls would do it.

My cell phone was still off, tucked away in my jeans.

"_**Gentlemen, please put your hands together for your tropical getaway, Paradise!"**_

Before I stepped out of the curtain, Bobby grabbed my arm and took me aside.

"After you're done, I need to speak to you about a job."

"Sure, Bobby"

I did my thing on stage for the 8th freaking time tonight. I made $ 300 that I buried in my g-string and clunked my way backstage. It was 3a.m., I was exhausted, and I still had to talk, not to mention fuck, Bobby.

I took a quick shower, put some fresh clothes on, and headed towards Bobby's office.

Celeste and her g-string were sittin' in a chair, havin' fun with a dildo.

Highlight of my week, yes sir.

"Alright bitches" That's how Bobby began all his important talks with the girls "two men called me not 5 minutes ago and wanted two whores to fuck around with."

"The address is 5056 Orleans Avenue. Have fun and don't forget my percent. Paradise, I expect to get fucked by lunch time since you're working tonight."

I grabbed my overnight bag with the goodies and headed towards Celeste's car. 5 minutes later, Celeste came bounding out in her g-string and hooker heels. The dildo was following close behind.

"You know, Paradise" Celeste began in the car "I never got to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For quitting. Bobby couldn't see over those tits of yours to see the real talent he had all along."

Celeste gave me her bitch smile.

"It was my pleasure" I muttered.

The one thing about Celeste is to let her be the bitch she thinks she is.

20 minutes later, we arrived in the seediest looking neighborhood I had ever seen. And I have fucked in some seedy neighborhoods in my time.

Even Celeste looked scared.

"I guess we should, uh, go in" she whispered.

When I knocked on the door, my hand went through it. The damn thing was dry rotted.

5 minutes later, a drunk and dirty white guy opened the door.

"Hey Gil" he shouted "the whores are here."

I was seriously beginning to rethink this profession.

Gil stepped into the doorway. He was about 6'5 with a keg for a belly. His hair was greased and matted in spots that it shouldn't have been. His arms were covered in hair and I was pretty sure his back was too.

Celeste could have him.

"Is there someplace where we could change?" I asked.

"Bitch, you don't need to fucking change" the drunk and dirty white guy said. He yanked me by my hair and flung me across the room. My head hit the wall that brought tears to my eyes.

Through the tears I saw Gil drag Celeste by her g-string. I could her screaming down the hall.

Drunk and dirty slammed the door and slid the deadbolt. I figured it a loss cause.

"My mother was a whore" he whispered in his whiskey fueled breath "and a fucking crack head. She used to burn me with cigarettes too."

"I'm not your mother"

"SHUT UP, WHORE!" he shouted. He slapped me so hard across the face, I hit the wall again. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"I think it's time you learned a lesson you filthy ass bitch"

He undid his pants and flipped his cock out. I tried to get up but angered him more.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" he shouted.

He started beating with his fist and kicking me with his boots. The harder I tried to block the blows, the harder he beat his fists.

"YOU FUCKING TRASH! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU DID AND GET AWAY WITH IT? HUH! IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED NOT TO FUCK WITH BUBBA, WHORE!"

The beating stopped. I laid there, semi consciousness, in pain.

All of a sudden, my entire body felt like it was on fire. Bubba was inside me, thrusting his dick as far as it could go.

I could feel my vagina ripping and tearing, I could feel the blood and the urine trickling down my legs.

The tears stung my eyes.

I didn't fight back; I just laid there because I knew if I did, it would be ten times worse.

I could hear Celeste screaming somewhere in the distance as the hot tears rolled down my cheek.

I screamed out in pain, unable to control myself.

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHIN' TO SCREAM ABOUT WHORE!" Bubba yelled.

Everything went black.


	28. Gossip Girl

**A/N: **Many thanks to VM and Emma for their reviews! Only 2 more chapters left!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU, DO NOT READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: **__I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 28: GOSSIP GIRL**

"_Look at this shit hole…"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK? COONEY, CALL AN AMBULANCE!"_

"…_.another one in the bedroom…"_

"…_.SHE'S CRASHING…"_

"_Critical…won't know the full extent…"_

"_Pray…Just Pray…"_

_**3 days later…**_

I could see a bright light through my eyelids. This was aggravating because I was trying to sleep.

I gave up, and accepting defeat, I opened my eyes.

The culprit was a fluorescent light that was dimly lit above me. The rest of the room was black.

Only light in the entire room and had to be above me.

I realized I was propped up against some pillows and I was covered with at least three blankets.

If this was heaven, I was quite comfortable.

I wasn't quite sure why I was in heaven, much less how I got here.

I started feeling bummed out about dying. I didn't remember it. I just remember hearing voices at different times but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

The door opened and a woman in white walked in.

"Miss Aubin, you're awake! That's quite a relief, we were worried about you." The woman in white exclaimed.

"I'm dead; I'm not supposed to be awake."

The woman in white chuckled.

"Oh sweetheart, you're not dead, although for a minute we were afraid you were. You're in the hospital."

I blinked. A hospital?

"Are you…are you a nurse?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am."

"I'm alive" I said more to myself than to her.

"Yes, you are and believe me; quite a few people were worried about you."

"Are you sure you have the right patient?"

"You're name is Melissa Catherine Aubin, correct?"  
"Yes"

"Then you're the right girl. I'll go alert the doctor that you're awake. He'll be very pleased, I'm sure."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What's your name?"

"Nurse Kathleen Paige at your service."

"Thank you Nurse Paige."

"For what dear?"

"For saving me" I whispered.

5 minutes later, the doctor appeared.

"Miss Aubin, you gave us quite a scare."

"My apologies doctor, I swear, it wasn't my fault"

The doctor chuckled.

"How're you feeling, champ?"

"Numb and sore if that's possible."

"Sounds about right."

"Doc, what happened…to me?"

"You were brutally raped and badly beaten. The police found you, in my estimate, a good 12 hours after the attack occurred. The police said you were moaning and barely conscious. An ambulance transported you here, Baptist Memorial Hospital. I was the doctor on call the afternoon you came in."

"You suffered a mild to a slightly severe concussion. You had scrapes and bruises all over you. A rib was broken and two more were bruised. Your vaginal wall was scraped up pretty bad. We had to perform emergency surgery to stop the hemorrhaging. There was also some moderate swelling to the brain that has kept you in a coma for the past 3 days."

"Your injuries are nothing that will affect you long term, again, as long as you follow doctor's orders. You will be able to engage in intercourse again and bear children although I don't advise you to engage in either activity for at least 6 months."

"Works for me, doc."

I had no intention of ever having sex again. Hell, I adopt the kids.

Doc examined me for a few minutes and checked the machines that were hooked up to me.

"Melissa, do you remember anything from the attack."

"No. The last thing I remember is waking up that morning. Is this because of my concussion?"

"No. It's the result of your emotional injuries. It's probably a good thing that you can't remember anything, Melissa; because it will give you time to heal."

"Do you think I'll ever remember what happened?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not a psychiatrist so I can't tell you the statistics for sure. What I do know is that when you're ready to deal with the trauma, you will remember it. The emotional injuries, however, are a separate entity to be dealt with altogether."

"Get some rest, Melissa, we'll talk again soon"

I took a deep breath and lay against the pillows.

What a day…

_**10 hours later…**_

I didn't realize I fell asleep again until I woke up.

This time, the room was black.

The door creaked open, letting in light, and a small shadow.

"Melissa…Melissa you awake?"

"It depends, who's at the door?"

"Tina"

"I'm awake"

"About time."

Tina tiptoed in and silently closed the door.

"Oh Melissa" Tina said, kissing me on the forehead "we've been so worried about you."

"Tina, what's happened over the past three days, well four days, since I've been out?"

Tina snorted

"You should ask what's been going on for the past 4 weeks" Tina, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hunter couldn't go to the show because of a restraining order Stephanie put against him. When Hunter turned on the television and saw what Stephanie did…it wasn't pretty and I'll leave it at that. Anyway, Hunter booked the first flight to Connecticut."

"By the time Hunter got to Vince's office, Vince was on the verge of a coronary. He was screaming so loud at Stephanie and Pat that the windows were shaking. Vince fired Pat and suspended Stephanie from the company indefinitely. Word around the locker room is that Stephanie's inheritance ain't goin to her…it's goin to her kids in a trust fund that Stephanie can't touch."

"Vince was that pissed?" I said, surprised.

"Apparently not only did Stephanie embarrass the company and the McMahon family, but she fired his best WWE Diva-you."

"Me? I'm the best Diva?"

"Hell yea, girlie. When Stephanie pulled her stunt, Vince was in talks with creative to make you a bigger star. But Stephanie stopped that and Vince lost a lot of money."

"What about the divorce?"

Tina smiled evilly

"Vince was so pissed about what happened he said that Stephanie deserved what she got and that he wasn't paying a dime for her divorce. Vince basically disowned Stephanie. Linda is staying at the mansion with the girls while Stephanie is MIA. Anyway, Vince put out an all bulletin to find you and to get you back. Hunter and I flew down to New Orleans to meet with Shawn and Drexel to look for you."

"Who's Drexel?"

"A PI Shawn hired to help find you. Our first stop was the club. Drexel threatened Bobby to no end but Bobby wouldn't budge. He said that the last time he saw you was when you quit the club a couple of months ago. We were startin' to get worried until Shawn got the phone call four days ago from Nurse Paige."

"How did she know who I was?"

"When they brought you into the ER, you kept muttering 'Shawn' over and over. Nurse Paige had a hunch that it might be Shawn Michaels so she told him to get his ass down here cause you were hurt pretty bad."

Tina stopped for a moment.

"Melissa, we were so scared. When we got to the hospital, Doctor Cunningham wasn't sure if you were gonna make it. He said you were stable but guarded. They wouldn't let us see-they only gave us updates every few hours. Shawn….Shawn's been on edge since he got here. He hasn't left the hospital for nearly 5 days. I don't think he's eaten or slept either."

We both fell silent, thinking about the other grim possibility.

"I'm glad you're ok" Tina whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Me too" I whispered "Me too"

_**3 hours later…**_

It was dinner time and the hospital was quiet.

My tray was sitting in front me, untouched.

Nurse Paige caught Tina in my room and pitched a fit. She dragged Tina out the room but not before Tina slipped me my cell phone.

I had spent the last 45 minutes listening to my voicemails which ranged from funny to death threats.

Tina must have left at least 30, begging and pleading for me not to kill myself, that everything would be ok, and that she would kill me if I was dead.

Hunter promised to strip for me if I came home and Vince McMahon offered me a deal to come back to the WWE and an apology. Mental note to call him later.

Evan had called me and apologized repeatedly for not stopping Stephanie when he had the chance.

No messages from Roddy. I guess that's a good thing. After Stephanie's stunt, I couldn't face anyone, not even Roddy.

But what hurt me the most was there were no calls from Shawn. I was beginning to doubt Tina's comments about Shawn.

I started eating my dinner. It wasn't great but it better than nothing.

"Need any help?"

I looked up and found Shawn standing in the doorway.

"I thought no visitors were allowed?" I whispered as a small smile on my lips.

"Nurse Paige has a soft spot for me." Shawn whispered.

He walked over to the bed, and started feeding me.

I found this oddly comforting and sexy at the same time.

"Shawn, I'm…I'm sorry" I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"It's me who should be sorry. I went behind your back."

I pushed myself up against the pillows.

"Shawn, it's time we talked."

Shawn leaned back in his chair.

"She hated me" I whispered "She hated me because she gave birth to me…"


	29. Melissa's Story

**A/N: **Many thanks to Emma 217 for her review and iloverandyortonwwefan23 for adding My One, My Only to her favorites!Only 1 more chapter left!

**DISCLAIMER: **__I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 29: MELISSA'S STORY**

"My first memory is riding the streetcar. It was my favorite time of day. My father would pay the driver and let me pick where I wanted to sit. My father would kiss me goodbye and tell me to be a good girl until I saw him again."

"I loved watching the rich ladies walk down St. Charles Avenue. I loved to pretend I lived in one of the mansions. I loved to pretend I had a normal, happy family."

"When the streetcar stopped, the nightmare began. Most of the time, she wasn't there to collect me. I had to walk five blocks, by myself, to get to her house, in a shitty neighborhood. I still don't know how I wasn't maimed, raped, or killed those six years when I rode the streetcar between my father's house…and her house"

"I never had to worry about a key the front door was always open. By the time I left, the door was rotting in the front yard. If she wasn't passed out or drugged out of her mind, then she would attack me with insults and questions about my visit with my father."

"Who is 'she', Melissa?"

"Clarisse, my biological mother. When I was little, I used to wonder why she hated me so much. I used to cry myself to sleep because I couldn't make her love me. One morning, before school, I asked her why she hated me."

"'Because you were fucking born, you little brat!' she screamed at me, shoving me out the door. From that day on, I hated her with just as much fury as she hated me. I never brought home any colored pictures, any arts and crafts for her-I gave them all to my dad."

"How were you're visits with your dad?"

"Bittersweet. My dad would always come home from work with a present for me. He took me to fancy restaurants, movies, the mall, and the library. He always bought me at least a dozen books whenever I visited him-he said a beautiful girl always enjoys a wonderful book. The bitter side was my step mother Courtney."

"She wasn't as cruel and unforgiving as Clarisse was-she let me use the bathroom and eat at the table for dinner-but she hated me all the same. She said I was a 'crime against nature' on the phone one time to her mother. I remember her and my dad had a daughter-I can't remember her name-and she and her friends used to make of me. She and I were never friends, much less sisters."

I got out of the bed and walked to the window.

"February 19th, 1992 was the last time I ever saw my father. My mother wouldn't let me ride the streetcar-she insisted on taking me to my father's house herself. I remember holding Brooklyn's hand when Courtney opened the door. To say the shit hit the fan was an understatement. Brooklyn threw me on the ground and attacked Courtney."

"I didn't dare the enter the house-between the screaming and the furniture crashing through the windows, no one in her right mind would have gotten involved. Next I knew, Brooklyn grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the street. By this time, all the housewives were on their front steps, watching the show. My father pulled in the driveway and stared at Brooklyn dragging me away."

"I kept screaming 'daddy' over and over but he just stood there, tears rolling down his face, as Brooklyn Kelly dragged me down the street. For the next seven years, my life was a living hell."

The tears streamed down my bruised face.

"Tell me about Clarisse, Melissa."

"She was a drug addicted, alcoholic prostitute. Every client she brought home to fuck became an uncle to me for a few weeks. Until I was old enough to defend myself, Brooklyn loved to punish me. Not feeding me, not letting me in the house, not letting me use the bathroom…it was a punishment for being born…and for driving my father away."

"She was always dying her with the cheap stuff. She dyed her hair so much that it stayed orange. She rarely got dressed and most of the time walked around naked. Sometimes she wore a ratty old slip. But mostly she was naked. She would have been pretty, beautiful I'm sure, but the drugs and the alcohol had taken their toll on her. There was always a lit cigarette hanging from her mouth."

"Where did you live?"

"We lived in a shack in East New Orleans. It had a kitchenette, one bathroom, and two bedrooms. I kept my room clean but the rest of the house was a different story. The rats and roaches ran the rest of the house-it was fine for Brooklyn because she liked to smoke roaches-and some other bugs that I never could identify."

"She used to beat me or least try to beat but by the time I was eight, I was able to outrun her and when I turned ten I was able to overpower her. I was safer at school than home which is saying something because we're talking about the New Orleans public school system here."

"When did you run away?"

"I was thirteen. I had come from school and she was in one of her alcohol fueled rages. She started screaming at me, demanding to know where I had been. I told her I had been at school but she didn't believe me. She tried to hit me but I ducked and ran. I came home a few hours later and found her passed out on her bed…or so I thought. She attacked me with a butcher knife and tried to stab me."

"I was able to wrestle the knife from her. She slapped me and I hit the ground. She came at me again and I moved and she hit the wall, knocking herself out. I threw her on the bed and went into my bedroom and packed."

"I remember stopping in front of Clarisse's room and thinking no human being could be any more pathetic than Clarisse. I walked out of that shack on May 5th, 2000. It was the best day of my young life."

"I lived in a battered women's shelter for a few weeks. During the day I went to school and at night I looked for work. After my 14th birthday, I met a rich guy who was willing to give me two grand to fuck me. I agreed and I fucked him in his office. Consequently I gave him my virginity."

"I fucked the rich guy for a few more weeks, making two grand each time. He told his business partner about me and I fucked him for a few weeks for five grand. Meanwhile, I started working the streets and was making a few bucks here and there, nothing big because I wasn't one of the top hookers in the business. Anyway, it was on Bourbon Street that I met Tina."

"Tina was 15 and was working for some guy who was trying to open a strip club on Bourbon Street. She said that her boss was looking for some young talent, not the old hookers that controlled Bourbon Street. Tina introduced me to her boss who happened to be Bobby. I stripped for him and I got the job."

"I left the shelter and found my own apartment two blocks off of Bourbon Street. I went to school during the day and stripped at night. Bobby's club took off and Tina and I became the two most popular dancers. We became so popular that men started asking Bobby to let Tina and I spend the night with them. Bobby smelled the money and started sending Tina and I off on jobs. Eventually all the girls started doing these jobs as well but Tina and I got the most calls."

I turned around and faced Shawn. I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I haven't seen Clarisse in over ten years. I've never heard so much as a whisper from her. I changed my name to Paradise for two reasons: one, a stage name, and two, so she could never find me. I have no desire to ever see her again or that old shack. As far as I'm concerned, she wasn't a mother…just a woman who gave birth to me."

Shawn walked over to me and pulled me in his arms.

"Melissa, I have a surprise for you. Come in."

The door opened to reveal a man. He was 6'3 with brown hair and pale skin. He had on loafers, jeans, and an old college shirt. He looked no more than 50.

And he had brown eyes.

My eyes…

"I'll leave you two alone" Shawn whispered in my ear.

Shawn shook the man's hand and left.

The man walked over to me and hugged me as tight as he could.

"Hi kitten" he whispered.

"Hi daddy…" I whispered.

The tears came pouring down.


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: **The last chapter! I hope you have enjoyed my story and thank you to everyone for their support including reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. I enjoyed writing this story and I enjoyed reading everyone's feedback.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**EPILOGUE**

_**NEW YEARS EVE, 2010**_

The last few weeks have been a blur.

I was released from the hospital two weeks before Christmas. Once I was settled in at home, Shawn told me about his findings from my past.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. He swore me to secrecy about what he told me but I'm glad he did. I can't believe that my mother's real name is Brooklyn Kelly. Shawn told me he hit a dead end on her, which doesn't surprise me. She didn't have much of a life anyway when I knew her.

Dad joined us for Christmas and is staying for New Years. Annette and her husband wasn't able to stay for Christmas and New Years but promised me that we'll see each other soon. Dad told me I have three half sisters that he wants me to meet.

Hunter's divorce is moving along nicely. He had temporary full custody of the three girls because the judge, who happens to like wrestling, saw Stephanie's stunt on RAW and deemed Stephanie an unfit mother. The girls adore Tina.

Tina and Hunter moved in together a few weeks ago and have already broken the bed frame.

Twice.

Stephanie is living with a friend in New York because Vince refused to let her live with him and Linda during the divorce proceedings. Vince is refusing to pay for it too.

Vince apologized and offered me another, better, contract. I declined but Vince said the offer still stands.

To sweeten the pot, Vince fired Sean Waltman. This pissed Rebecca off, who called Shawn. Shawn told her to fuck herself and that he was getting the kids for Christmas and New Years.

Three days before Christmas, the kids got a postcard from Rebecca saying that they had a new step daddy.

Hunter was popping fireworks for the kids while Shawn and my dad were off to the side, talking.

Linda and Tina were sitting in lounge chairs, drinking and talking. Vince was on his cell phone, yelling at someone from creative. I guess some things never change.

"…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The night sky lit up as fireworks went off in every direction. The kids were laughing and shouting at the fireworks. Linda and Vince were hugging, the cell phone still glued to Vince's ear.

Tina and Hunter were halfway to the ground, slobbering over one another.

My dad walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy New Year, baby girl"

"Happy New Year, dad."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR GAMPA!" Cheyenne came screaming out of nowhere.

"Happy New Year little one" dad said, picking up Cheyenne, smiling.

An arm slipped itself around my waist.

"Happy New Year, sexy bitch" Shawn purred

"Happy New Year, sexy boy" I laughed.

Shawn smiled and lowered his lips to mine.

**Who would have thought that a frying pan could have ended a relationship? **

**Life is complicated as ever for Melissa. Two months into the New Year, her and Shawn call it quits over a frying pan. As Melissa begins to create a new life for herself, one without Shawn, she receives a phone call from Roddy Piper…asking her to come back to the WWE. One simple answer leads to a tumultuous affair and one very pissed off Shawn Michaels. But as Melissa is faced with the decision of who is the better man, someone from the shadows emerges, threatening Melissa and everything she holds close. **

**COMING IN JANUARY, 2011**

**THE SEQUEL TO "MY ONE, MY ONLY"**

"**MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER"**


End file.
